The Sealing Light
by CorGryphonFeather
Summary: "So, I really have to play that card? What if I lost?" I said to myself, putting the field spell card on my bed, and began flipping through my deck. Follows Waking the Dragons arc. Warnings: Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped by Who?

**Hey all, I'm back with another YGO story! XD I was watching some videos when this idea struck me! Heh~ Please read and enjoy. :) Oh, and you can visit my page on Facebook(Link's on my profile), to get some spoilers, or to chat with me!**

**I moved Domino City to America like the English dub did, so, if you see any mistakes, forgive me as I'm Egyptian.**

**Most of the YGO characters are in Domino High. I don't know if this story is considered AU or not. Hehe~**  
**This story contains OC(s)! So, if you hate OC(s), don't read the story. Again, I warn you, THIS CONTAINS OC(s) CLICK THE BACK BUTTON IF YOU HATE OC(s)! ALSO THIS CONTAINS DUELING!**

_**Author: Hugo  
**__**Rated: T for Safety  
**__**Genre: Adventure, Friendship and Humor  
**__**Pairings: Eh, none?  
**__**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, AND MY OC!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped by who?****  
**

_"FIRE! FIRE!"_

_"Huh?" a young girl looked at the burning church with a confused glance._

_"Young girl, you must go away." a random villager said as he ran by her._

_"But at's my home. What's 'appenin' ta it?" she replied, with an Australian accent._

_"It's on fire, little girl." the random villager said to her. "You must get out or you're going to be hurt."_

_The girl shook her head. "No. I won't go without my brothah." she said, and stood still in her place._

_The villager obviously cared for his life more than hers and ran away._

_The girl heard some laughter coming from behind. She turned around to see four people._

_She glared at them and walked up to them. "You! You're 'e bad people!" she said, pointing at their, who she thought, leader._

_"Hey, look a little girl." one of them said, smirking down at her._

_The leader scratched his chin. "You remind me of that boy who tried to fight us." he said, and knelt down beside her. "Do you know him?"_

_The girl shook her head. "No, I don't know 'im." she lied, and they obviously knew._

_"You're coming with us!" she struggled hardly as one of them carried her to an alley._

_Unbeknownst to any of them, a boy followed them._

_When they arrived at the alley, the one who carried the girl dropped her._

_"Ow!" she cried as she hit the floor._

_"Hey! Leave my sistah alone!" a boy's voice echoed in the alley. The leader looked at the other side of the alley to see a boy, almost identical to the girl, standing, looking angry._

_"Hey look. It's the boy!" one of the thugs said, and got ready to fight him._

_"Brothah!" she ran to him, and hid slightly behind him._

_"Don't worry sistah, I'll 'ave 'em down!" the boy said, grabbing a pipe from the ground._

_"We're four. You're one little boy." the leader said, and raised up his fist._

_The boy smirked. "Ya. I'm a little boy 'at will 'ave you beggin' fo' mercy!" he said, and raised his pipe, and ran to them._

* * *

_**Gabriel's POV:**_

It has been one month since I moved to Domino City. Nothing special happened, except that everyone in my school knew I dueled, so I got in a lot of duels.

I was wandering the streets in night. I wasn't afraid of darkness, but I was a little afraid of the people in it.

I heard some motorcycles behind me, so I did the first thing came into my mind. Walk fast. I walked faster, and turned to an alley, hopefully to get away from the bikers. I didn't know if they were chasing me or not, but I was cautious.

I heard the roaring of the motorcycles stop, and the sound of foot steps. I trembled lightly, hugging myself, and wishing to be safe.

"Oi, Raph, look at 'is! A little girl." I heard someone say, they had a strong Australian accent. I looked up to see a boy who was almost identical to me.

Well, I don't like being called a little girl, so I snapped. "I'm not a little girl." I not even sure why I snapped like that, but he sure got taken back.

"Is she the one Master Dartz was talking about?" I heard another one ask, apparently his name was Raph? Raphael?

"Ya. She 'as brown spiky hair! How many girls 'ave spiky hair?" the Australian one said, and now they were standing right in front of me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, crossing my arms. It's a defensive position.

"Easy, mate. We just want ya ta come with us." the Australian said.

I looked behind him to see a well built man. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a large open full-body coat with padded shoulders and belted sleeves and fingerless gloves with studded knuckles. His blonde hair is raised and points upwards behind his head it also features two locks in front of his ears and pointing forward. A strange green stone was worn around his neck. He also carried a strange looking green duel disk on his left hand.

"No." I replied firmly, looking back at the Australian.

The Australian outfit consisted of typical biker clothing including goggles, gloves and padding on his shoulders and elbows. His abundance of brown hair was tossed and stuck out in all directions. He wore a similar green stone the blonde wore, but in a ring on his middle finger on his right hand. He carried the same strange duel disk on his left hand.

"Valon, just get the girl already, no need to chit-chat!" a third person appeared next to them.

"I'm not chit-chatin', Alistar. I'm tryin' ta convince the girl ta come with us!"

The third one's outfit consisted of a large open full-body coat with padded shoulders and belted sleeves, a cropped top and fingerless gloves with studded knuckles. He had the same green stone worn on a piece of lace around his neck. He carried the same green duel disk. Also, his hair was short red hair, and his eyes were gray.

My eyes snapped open upon hearing the Australian name. "Valon..." I whispered to myself, but he obviously heard me.

"Ya?" Valon replied, looking curiously at me.

I looked at him, before running out and hugging him a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you so much!" I said, hugging him tighter.

"Wha?" I knew he was surprised, not everyday you find a girl hugging you and says 'I missed you'

I heard some snickers turning into laughter besides us. I knew it was 'Alister' but I ignored it.

"What do you mean by missing him?" the blonde one, Raphael, said, crossing his arms.

I let go of Valon, and smiled cheerfully at him. "I'm your sister!"

Valon's eyes widened. "Gabriel?" he tilted his head.

I nodded rapidly. "Yes!"

Valon smiled, and hugged me. "I missed ya so much, Gabby! How did ya live without me?" he asked me, and I pulled back from his hug to punch his arm slightly.

A cough from behind caught our attention. We both looked behind us to see an impatient Alister and a not-caring Raphael. "If you both are done, Master Dartz is waiting for us!" Alistar said, almost shouted. Valon nodded and grabbed my arm.

"You're comin' with us, sistah!" he said, and pulled me towards a motorcycle.

He jumped on his, while Raphael and Alister did the same. I jumped on Valon's, as I was his sister.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as he handed me his helmet. He put a finger on his lips and made a 'Shh' sound.

"It's a secret." he said, and revived his motorcycle. Instantly I wrapped my arms around his waist, I never rode a motorcycle before.

"Don't worry, Gabby. You're in safe arms." Valon said with a chuckle afterwards.

* * *

I was standing confused, while the three of them knelt down to a person.

The person wore a closed white and blue robes. His outfit also included a foot length cloak which trails behind him, padded shoulders, cuffed wrists, a raised collar and a stone bearing the symbol of a Unicursal Hexagram around his neck. He wore a fragment of the Unicursal Hexagram, in a chain on his forehead. His light blue hair featured a two locked fringe and trailed to near knee length and is tied at waist length. His right iris was green and his left iris was gold. Strange.

"Here's the girl you wanted, Master." Raphael said respectfully.

I raised my eyebrow at that. 'That guy wanted me?'

"Come here, young girl." their Master gestured me to come near him, and a floating green stone was next to him. He handed me a blank card. I looked at it curiously, then I looked back at their Master as he said, "Take this stone. If you succeeded you'll have great power, if not, you'll lose your soul" he said, and I looked back at Valon for reassurance. Valon nodded, and I gulped as I reached for the stone.

And my hand was repelled back. I mentally gasped. 'There's a strange barrier keeping the stone from me!'

I reached again for the stone, harder. I'm not sure if I should continue, but I trust my brother. It took all my force to clasp that stone, and with one final reach, I clasped the stone in my hand.

I felt a strange feeling in my other hand, so I looked at it to find that the blank card was not blank anymore. It had a green Unicursal Hexagram on it, and the title was 'The Seal of Orichalcos'.

"The Seal of Orichalcos?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

I looked at Valon. "It's a field spell card. It's really great!" he said, with a smile on his face.

"Master Dartz, is the girl now one of us?" Raphael asked, and I looked at Dartz.

Dartz nodded. "You can now go." Dartz said, and all of them left the room.

I followed Valon through a maze-looking hallway.

"Eh, Valon. What should I do here exactly?" I asked, grabbing Valon's arm to stop him.

Valon looked at me, and smiled. "Well, the card ya 'ave just got is a field spell card. You'll use 'at card in your future duels. The loser of the duel will lose 'eir soul, and we collect souls fo' Master Dartz." Valon explained, while I was gaping like a fish.

"So, basically I have to seal souls?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Well, ya can say 'at." he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

I looked at the ceiling, then back at Valon. A grin found its way on my face. "I have a target!"

Valon grinned. "Who?"

"Rebecca Hawkins." I replied.

"'at little girl?"

"Yup! She's so annoying and also she stole a card from me." I said with a pout.

"Stole a card?" he tilted his head, "You can always take any card you want from here."

"Eh, okay, but she accused our family for stealing, and I don't like that." I glared at the wall, but then a smile found its way on my lips. "And I'll get her soul. No one insult my family, especially if I am orphan."

We started walking again until we reached some doors. Valon pointed at one. "'at's your room."

I nodded and proceeded to enter.

"Hey, how come ya don't 'ave Aussie accent?" Valon tilted his head, and I laughed.

"I can hide my accent, 'mate'." I winked and entered the room.

Valon laughed and walked off.

* * *

I sat on my bed, my deck in my right hand, and The Seal Of Orichalcos was in my left hand.

"So, I really have to play that card? What if I lost?" I said to myself, putting the field spell card on my bed, and began flipping through my deck.

"I'll do it. If Valon does that, so am I." I said, realizing that I copy Valon a lot. "And I really need to stop copying Valon." I said, and grinned to myself.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in."

The door to my room opened and I saw Valon enter. "Hey, I got ya your Chaos Duel Disk." he said, and handed me a similar duel disk to his.

I examined the duel disk. "Cool!" I exclaimed and put it beside me.

Valon sat next to me, throwing an arm over my shoulder, and as if he read my mind he said, "You'll never lose, ya got 'at sistah! I'm always by your side!" he reassured me.

I smiled and hugged him. "I'll never lose!" I said, feeling my confidence come back.

Valon ruffled my hair. "Go sleep, Gabby. And tomorrow you'll 'visit' Rebecca!" he said with a smile, and with that he left the room.

I nodded to myself, and throw my head on the pillow. Then, I realized one important thing.

I don't have clothes except what I'm wearing.

* * *

**So, here ya go! A sucky first chapter! I have the whole plot planned in my head.**

**Please Read and Review. I'll have the next chapter up if this story had at least ****three reviews! =3**


	2. Chapter 2: Fairies VS Dragons

**Sorry for the wait guys! I was banned from the computer! :( But I'm back now, and thanks for reviewing! It means a lot to me! And as I promised, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_Sounds of crying emitted from a small girl no older than 4. Her brother was trying to comfort her. In front of them was their dead aunt. Their aunt died due to of lung cancer. She refused to go to the hospital saying that she has to take care of her brother's children._

_The little boy carried his little sister, and went out of the apartment. After a few minutes, the girl's cried ceased into sniffles. "Shh, Gabby, nothin' will 'appen, you're safe with me."_

_The girl hugged her brother's neck as he walked through the streets._

_"Oh my, are you okay?" a kind woman went to the boy, kneeling down beside him._

_The boy nodded. "We're okay." he said._

_"Where are your parents, little boy?" the kind woman said._

_"They-" he didn't finish as his sister interrupted._

_"Died." the girl said, sobbing in her brother's chest._

_The woman face was filled with sympathy. "Come with me, little boy. I'll take care of you and your little sister."_

_The boy nodded, and followed the woman._

_"What's yer name miss?"_

_"You can call me Mother Mary."_

* * *

I woke up next morning to the feeling of sun rays hitting my face. I groaned as I sat up; I wasn't really a big fan of mornings.

"What time is it?" I asked myself, trying to tame my brown hair with my hand. I looked around and noticed that my bedroom wasn't really girly. I liked that.

I jumped off my bed, and proceeded to the bathroom. After using the toilet, brushing my teeth, washing my face and combing my hair, I finally got out of the bathroom.

I opened my door and walked a few steps forward to bump into Alister. I took a few steps back, and mumbled an apology.

He seemed to not care. "Watch where you're going next time." he said, and with that, he walked by me.

I nodded to no one in particular, and walked out of my room. I saw Raphael, so I tried to play a trick on him. "Oi, Raph, Ya saw Gabby anywhere?" I said, trying to make my voice sound like Valon.

"Apparently yes. She's standing behind me, trying to be you." he said simply, and turned around. "Nice try."

I pouted. "You gotta admit, if I had Valon's voice, you'd be tricked for sure!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh yes, which reminds me. Valon went to the mall, he's buying you new clothes." Raphael said, and waving me off. "Now if you'll excuse me." with that, he walked off.

I felt something vibrating in my pocket, it's probably my phone. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the id. 'Unnamed'

I sighed and answered. "Hi, Gabriel is talking." I said to the caller.

"Hi, Gabby. Remember me?" I heard a familiar voice reply. It was a girl's voice. How many girls did I know?

"It's me Téa!"

"Oh, Téa, how are ya?" I said, with a small smile on my face.

"I'm good. What about you? It's been awhile since we heard of you!" Téa said, almost sadly.

"I'm okay. And sorry for not hanging out so much." I said sheepishly, looking around.

"Did you hear? Yugi's Egyptian god cards were stolen by some bikers!" Téa said, and I was a little shocked.

"Bikers?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, One of them wore biker clothes, the other two wore open full-body coat. And later we encountered someone who had Obelisk, and he used a weird card that took his soul away!"

My eyes widened. "Let me guess, it's called 'The Seal of Orichalcos?'"

"How did you know?" Téa asked, and I could hear the curiosity under her voice.

"Let's say that I've seen that card." I said sheepishly, and fortunately she bought the lie.

"Really? Where?" Téa exclaimed.

_Think Gabby, think! _"I was with some friends, and we met a weird person who used that card, he lost his soul!"

"Oh, okay. Be careful Gab, something bad might happen." Téa said, and I nodded dumbly.

"Uhhh, okay!" I said quickly shaking my head.

"Bye, Gab. Hope to see you soon." Téa said and hung up.

I sighed and put my phone back to my pocket.

"Would I actually use that card against one of them?" I asked myself out a loud.

"Forget about them, you're with us now." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see Raphael. "You know why we're collecting souls?"

I was about to say something like 'You still here?' but his question made me wonder.

"Why?"

"Because this world is corrupted! We collect souls for The Great Leviathan." Raphael explained.

"The Great Leviathan?" I tilted my head.

"The Great Leviathan is a powerful monster, who will change this world to the better." he said, and began walking by me. "Remember, souls of great duelists."

Raphael was mysterious. I shivered, and walked back into my room. I was so confused.

I took out my deck from my card pouch, and flipped until I found The Seal of Orichalcos.

"Let's read the description." I said to myself and began reading. My eyes widened as I read through the description. "This is amazing!"

That's when my stomach growled. "I didn't eat some breakfast, did I?" I asked myself, and jumped off the bed.

I opened the door to be hit on the face by someone. "Ow!" I cried, nursing my bruised forehead.

"Sorry, Gabby. I intended ta knock on 'e door!" the person said, and I knew who he was.

"Apology accepted Val." I smiled at him. I noticed he was holding something behind his back. "What's that?" I asked curiously, pointing at his back.

He grinned. "That? It's a surprise!" he said, and pushed me into my room. He entered my room and closed the door, then he threw a bag on my bed. "Take a look."

I nodded and sat down on my bed. I looked through the back to see, a red lace-up corset, black leather jacket, and black short jeans. I raised an eyebrow, then grinned, "Thanks Val!"

"You're welcome, but 'ere's somethin' else!" he said and revealed a rectangular box. "Take."

I took the box and opened it to see a black knee-length leather boots. "Awesome!"

"Glad ya like it!" he grinned and I smiled.

I hugged Valon and he hugged back. "Best brother ever!"

He chuckled. "Best sistah eva." he said, letting go of me.

"Time to duel Rebecca!" I said, grinning.

"Go ahead sis, Ya will find yer motorcycle in the garage!" he said, and walked towards the door.

"Hey, wait for me. I don't know where's the garage!" I ran after him.

"Follow me. But first change your clothes."

* * *

My eyes were wide as I stood in front of my motorcycle. It was similar to Valon's, but mine was blue.

"AWESOME!" I exclaimed loudly, putting a helmet on.

"The fun part is coming!" Valon said, putting his helmet on.

He jumped on his yellow motorcycle, and I jumped on mine. "Let's go!"

I revived my motorbike as Valon revived his, and then we set off.

We arrived at where Rebecca and her grandfather were staying. She currently was typing something on her laptop, and her grandfather was no where to be seen.

"Oi, Rebecca!" I yelled, taking off my helmet, and jumping off of my motorbike.

"You came back, theif! You want to steal more cards?" she said simply, closing her laptop, and putting it on the chair she was sitting on a few seconds ago.

"No. But I want to have a quick duel with you, if I win I'll take my card back, if you win you take any card from my deck, what do you say?" I offered and she nodded.

"Agree." she said, fetching her duel disk.

We both walked to a clearer area. I activated my Chaos Duel Disk and she activated hers.

"DUEL!" we shouted in unison.

**Gabriel: 4000  
Rebecca: 4000**

"I'll go first!" I said and drew a card. "I summon Shining Angel (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 800) in attack mode. Then I place one card face-down, and end my turn."

Rebecca drew a card. "I draw." She looked at her drawn card and smirked. "I summon Luster Dragon (ATK:1900/ DEF: 1600) in attack mode, then-" She didn't finish as I interrupted her.

"Not so fast, I activate Torrential Tribute, which destroys all the monsters on the field." I said, smirking slightly.

Rebecca glared at me. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

I smiled and drew a card. I looked at my drawn card. "I summon The Agent of Miracles-Jupiter (ATK: 1800/DEF:1000) in attack mode, and then I attack! The Agent of Miracles, attack her directly!" I commanded.

"I activate my trap card Negate attack!" Rebecca activated her trap card, and I pouted.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn." I said. Our life points didn't change at all.

"My turn then, I draw!" Rebecca drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed which makes me draw two more cards. Then I summon Fire Princess (ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1500) in attack mode. And lastly I'll activate Scapegoat!" Rebecca said, and four sheep tokens appeared. "Then I end my turn."

**Gabriel: 4000  
Rebecca: 4000**

"My turn!" I said and drew a card. I smirked. "I use the spell card Terraforming! It allows me to take a field spell card from my deck to my hand!" I said, and began searching for the seal. Found it. "I play The Seal of Orichalcos!" I said, chuckling, while Rebecca seemed a little surprised.

The circle on my duel disk began to glow green before it grew bigger and it surrounded us. I saw Valon walking few steps back.

I felt great power within me, and my anger increased.

The seal was on my forehead and my eyes glowed red, the same goes for my Agent of Miracles.

"What's that?" Rebecca said, and I could hear the fear in her voice.

"That, little girl, is The Seal of Orichalcos! Basically, the loser of this duel will lose their soul!" I said, chuckling to myself. "Also, all my monsters gain 500 ATK."

"What?"

"You heard me! That means my Agent of Miracles ATK is now 2300!"

"I still have my Tokens." Rebecca shot back.

"We'll arrange that, but first I activate Celestial Transformation it makes me special summon a Fairy-Type monster from my hand, but it's attack is halved. And I special summon The Agent of Mystery-Earth (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 800) in attack mode."

"You said it's ATK will be halved!"

"If you used that brain of yours you'll see that Agent of Mystery's original ATK is 1000 and it's halved so that means it'll be 500, and then comes the seal's effect!" I explained.

Rebecca made an 'Ohh' sound but I ignored it.

"Then I tribute The Agent of Mystery and The Agent of Miracles to summon Athena(ATK: 2600/ DEF: 800) in attack mode. Because of the Seal's effect, Athena's ATK is now 3100!" I said, laughing at Rebecca's face.

"Athena attack one of her Tokens!" I commanded. Athena flew over to one of Rebecca's tokens and sliced it into half. Her token was turned into pixels.

"I end my turn." I said, watching Rebecca drawing her next card.

**Gabriel: 4000  
Rebecca: 4000**

"I activate Monster Reborn to get back my Luster Dragon, then I activate Dragon's Gunfire to inflict 800 damage to your life points!" Rebecca said, and I cringed as I was hit by a fire ball.

"I end my turn." Rebecca said.

**Gabriel: 3200  
Rebecca: 4000**

"My turn! Draw!" I said while drawing a card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." I said, and drew two cards.

"I summon Victoria (ATK: 1800/ DEF: 1500) in attack mode, and due to the seal's effect, it's ATK will be 2300." I said, as the seal was now on Victoria's forehead and her eyes glowed red. "And Athena's effect takes its part. If Fairy-Type monster is summoned, you get 600 damage."

Rebecca covered her face as Athena casted a spell on her. "And guess what, you're not the only one who has Monster Reborn. I activate Monster Reborn to get back The Agent of Miracles-Jupiter (ATK: 1800[2300]/ DEF: 1000) in attack mode. Then I attack!" I said pointing at the tokens, "Athena attack one of her Tokens! Victoria attack one of her tokens! Agent of Miracles attack her last token!" I commanded and each of them went and sliced the tokens.

"I end my turn."

**Gabriel: 3200**  
**Rebecca: 3400**

"Rebecca! Gabriel! What are you two doing here?" Me, Rebecca and Valon looked beside us to see Yugi and the gang.

"Help Yugi! Gabriel is trying to take my soul away!" Rebecca cried walking over to Yugi but a some sort of barrier stopped her.

Yugi looked over at me, and frowned. "Gabriel! What happened to you?" Yugi asked, and before I could reply, Valon said, "She 'as chosen ta be one of us."

They looked at Valon, and Joey was ready to start a fight but Tristan grabbed his arm. "Leave him alone Joey, he's not worthy." Yugi said, and shook his head.

"Gabby chose ta be one of us." Valon reapted, and looked over at me. "Continue the duel, Gabby!"

"Gabby?!" They all exclaimed in the same time.

I ignored them. "Is little Rebecca afraid of losing her soul?" I mocked her and she glared.

"I sacrifice Luster Dragon and Fire Princess to summon Guardian Angel Joan (ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2000) in attack mode!" Rebecca said and I smirked. This duel was over.

"Rebecca NO!" Yugi shouted. "Your Guardian cannot stand an attack by Gabriel's monsters!" Yugi said, and Rebecca's eyes widened.

"I don't have spell cards or trap cards to defend myself, how stupid am I?" She said to herself but I heard her. "I refuse to end my turn."

"Little girl, I see that you won't be surviving the next hit, and shall I remind you, Guardian Angel Joan is a Fairy-Type monster so you lose 600 points."

**Gabriel: 3200  
Rebecca: 2800**

Rebecca trembled as she cried. "I don't want to die, I'm young to die."

"Well, it's my turn now. And I attack, Athena, attack her Guardian Angel!" I commanded and Athena flew over to Rebecca's Guardian.

"Victoria attack her life points directly!" I commanded, pointing at Rebecca.

Rebecca cried as Victoria hit her.

"Gabriel have mercy on her!" Téa shouted, but I ignored her.

"Lastly, Agent of Miracles attack her directly!"

Rebecca flew and hit the barrier and fell on the ground.

**Gabriel: 3200  
Rebecca: 0**

The seal glowed brightly before it shrank that it only surrounded Rebecca. "Any last words, Rebecca?" I said with a smirk.

"I know Yugi will defeat you." she said before the seal disappeared and Rebecca was laying lifelessly on the ground. I saw a card next to her head, I took it to see that it was the seal but with Rebecca's terrified face on it.

"How could you?" I heard Joey say. "How could you?" his voice was louder.

I 'hmph'ed and walked towards Valon. "We'll meet again, Yugi." I said, and with that I jumped on the motorcycle, put my helmet on, and set off with my brother.

* * *

**Here's the second chapter. I'm apologizing again for not updating quickly, but as I said I was banned. I hope I wrote the duel correctly.**

**Please read and review. Please no flames. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Reviews gets the next chapter faster!**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

**So, I'm back with another chapter! Jupiter's Magic helped me with this chapter, so, thanks Jupie! Thank her! **

**Here's chapter 3.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

They arrived back at that strange place. Gabriel took her helmet off, and tossed it on a nearby table in the garage.

"I wondah," Gabriel looked at Valon as he spoke. He was currently leaning against his motorcycle, his arms crossed. "Why didn't ya take 'at card ya were aftah, I mean, we didn't go all 'at way to get Rebecca's soul." he said in a 'matter of factly' tone.

She was surprised by the question. Gab opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. "I don't know," she said quietly, looking at the ground.

Valon sighed and walked towards her. He put his hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him. "I'm not mad at ya, you know it," he said in a kind voice.

Gab smiled and nodded.

"Everything will be fine," she said, and leaned back against a table, while Valon silently went outside.

She took out her Orichaclos stone from her pocket and sat on the table cross-legged. Gab took a random metal piece, which was nearby her. The garage looked like a workhouse.

Getting off the table to close the garage door, she went on a hunt for a hammer and a screwdriver. Once they were retrieved, she went back to table and began crafting.

After an hour or so, she had finished something, which looked like a metal bracelet with a hole in the middle. Picking up the teal colored stone, she placed it carefully into the hole; it fit.

"Great!" Gab exclaimed putting the bracelet on.

Gabriel heard footsteps coming from outside the garage, only to find the garage door opening. Turning around to look behind her, she saw Raphael and Alister.

"Hey there." she said, waving at them both. Alister ignored her, and Raphael just nodded at her direction.

Alister got on his orange motorbike, and Raphael got on his green one. They both put on their helmets and took off.

Gab tilted her head to the side, noticing that Valon's motorbike was also not here.

"Where did they go?" she asked herself, getting up and walking towards the castle to see if they were there.

Finding no one, she sighed and proceeded to look for her room; although she had been there for a while, she still had some difficulty finding her room (after all, the hallway is a maze; literally)

Once she found it – and it only took her five minutes this time; the previous time, it took her fifteen-she went inside. When she turned the light on, a grin slid onto her face; she had found a computer.

After waiting a few minutes for the computer to boot up, she was able to finally use the computer. Gab checked her email. Apparently she had 3 new mails.

Gab read the first one.

_Hey, Gab. It's been awhile since we saw you! It's kinda sad, where are you? We've missed you. Anyway, your birthday is in a week, so we want to say Happy birthday if we didn't saw each others. Goodbye for now, I'll E-mail you again later._

_Sender: T__éa Gardner  
__Date: 9/1/2011(?)_

She frowned and sighed, while pressing the delete button. She clicked on the second E-mail.

_Hey, Gab. I noticed you didn't respond to the e-mail I sent you three days ago, what happened? If there's something wrong, tell us, we can help you! We miss you._

_Sender: Téa Gardner  
__Date: 9/4/2011_

She pressed the delete button again.

Why would she respond? She then clicked on the third E-mail.

_Hey Gab, it's me Téa. As I said you didn't answer any of the E-mails. If there's something wrong don't be afraid to tell us. We all wish you a happy birthday since your birthday is tomorrow, and we want to make sure your happy on your birthday. Sorry for that ramble. XD anyway, we want to meet you tomorrow if you're free. Text me back when you see this text._

_Sender: Téa Gardner  
__Date: 9/5/2011_

She was getting a little bit adgitated by the constant emails, but decided to not delete that email. Sighing, she turned off the computer

She got up, and walked out of the room only to bump into Alister.

_Wow. DéjàVu much?_

"Watch where you are going, " he said through clenched teeth. Why does he always get so angry?

Without even thinking, she blurted out eh first thing that came into her mind. "You're back!"

_Crap,_ she thought, mentally smacking herself.

He cocked an eyebrow and shook his head. "Anyway, Happy birthday," he stated flatly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Huh? How did ya know?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Valon told me."

"How did Valon know?"

"Ask him yourself," he said, shrugging his shoulders and walking away.

He left her wondering. She seemed to reacall what Téa's email had said. If she recalled correctly, it said something about a text message.

Gab took out her cellphone and searched through her inbox, and indeed there was a text message from Téa. She was shocked to find, that it had already been opened.  
_  
Hey, Gab. It's me again, I wonder why you didn't answer the E-mails. You got us all very worried. I'll call you tomorrow. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_Sent: 9/5/2011_

"Who read that text?" she asked herself out a loud, only to be startled by a loud explosion from outside. She scrambled out of the castle to look for the sorce; it was somewhat tricky since it was dusk.

She saw that the sun was setting

_It's such a beautiful sight,_ she said to herself, letting out a sigh. The sun began setting and the sky being illuminated by the twinkling stars.

Gab gazed at the stars until she saw fireworks blow up in the sky. She yelped in surprise and fell on her back.

She turned her head to the sound of a mechanical laughter that came from behind her and found that it belonged to Valon.

Valon holding a firework with a grin on his face.

"You will pay!" Gab said, getting up to run after him.

Raphael shook his head as he walked over to the two younger bikers. "Guys, master Dartz won't appreciate that."

He let out a sigh, when he realized they weren't listening to him.

Gab stopped running after him to catch her breath. He took this opportunity to blow another firework.

And another.

And another.

Before the last one in his hand, Gab startled him by jumping on his back.

"Gotcha!" She said, with an evil smirk. "Now, you'll pay!" she said before tickling his sides. He laughed so hard that Raphael had flinched.

_Does he have to laugh that loud?_ Raphael questioned.

"Valon, Gabriel, Raphael. Master Dartz wants to meet you," a voice said from behind them.

Gab guessed that he was a fellow partner. She got up and followed Raphael and Valon inside the castle.

They reached the strange chamber from before and saw Alister there. The moment they all entered the room, all three of them kneeled down.

"Good work Gabriel on your first use of the Orichalcos." Dartz said, and she mentally sighed in relief. "But,"

…_Of course there's a '_but', she sighed.

"The soul you captured isn't strong enough." he said.

She sighed loudly this time. "I will capture stronger souls," Gab said in a low tone.

Dartz nodded, and waved his hand. "The Pharaoh's soul is the strongest soul. Seal it," he said, waving them off. "You're dismissed."

They got up and left the room.

"Who will get the Pharaoh's soul?" Gab asked them, the moment they left the temple.

Raphael raised his hand.

"I'll go after the Pharaoh," he said, crossing his arms.

"And I'll go after Kaiba." Alister said dangerously.

"Who I'll go aftah?" Valon whinedonly to let out a mischievous grin. "Wheeler! He's a good duelist."

"You left me no one," she pouted.

They stopped walking as they reached Gab's room.

"Goodnight guys, talk to you tomorrow," she said, turning to face them, only to find that they weren't listening; they were apparently engaged in an in-depth conversation amongst each other.

She tilted her head as she noticed Valon smirking. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Raphael shook his head. "Nothing," he said.

Gab sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay then. Goodnight," she said entering her room.

Collapsing onto the bed, the days events began playing in her head.

Before she could sleep, someone barged in.

"What the...?" Gab looked at the door to see Valon standing there, beside him was Alister and Raphael.

Raphael seemed to be hiding something behind his back and Valon seemed to be excited about something- she knows this because his signature grin was plastered onto his face. As for Alister, he didn't seem to be interested.

"Happy birthday, Gab!" Valon said and ran up to hug her, while Raphael revealed a cake, which he had been hiding behind his back.

Gab's eyes widened and she was gaping like a stupid fish.

"Happy birthday, Gabriel." Raph said in his rough voice, putting the cake on a table in her room.

Alister crossed his arms, and in result, Valon walked up to him and smacked the back of his head lightly.

"Happy birthday, Quelown." Alister grumbled, as he sat on a random chair.

She tilted her head. "Quelown? Is that Queen and Clown merged together?" she asked, more to herself than them, before smiling at Raph and Valon.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me," she smiled at them.

"Rip the cake, rip the cake." Valon chanted cheerfully, and Gab had to laugh about that.

"You mean, 'Cut the cake, Valon,'" she managed to say through laughs.

Valon rubbed the back of his sheepishly as Raph let out a chuckle.

Valon took the knife and swayed it carelessly, in an attempt to cut the cake.

Sensing it would get ugly, Gab took it before someone get harmed. She smiled as she cut the cake into even slices-er, tried to.

She gave them all a slice before taking a slice.

"Mmmm. Tasty," she said, closing her eyes, letting her taste buds savor the flavor. _Chocolate and Vanilla. Sweet!_

"I made it!" said Valon pumping his fist in the air.

"No, Valon. You bought it." Raph corrected.

Alister just rolled his eyes and ate his slice silently.

After celebrating her birthday, Valon, Alister and Raph went to their respective rooms.

Gab looked around and sighed in relief as the room wasn't messed up. They just ate a cake, and talked about random subjects, until one of their fellow partners told them to sleep.

Gab lay in her bed, closing her eyes to sleep, but sleep was nowhere to be found. She sighed and turned around to face the wall. Closing her eyes again, she tried to sleep.

…No such luck

She groaned in annoyance before sitting up. She ran a hand through her hair, before resting her head on her palm.

Gab remembered what her foster mother used to sing so she can sleep.

_"Who can say where the road goes_  
_Where the day flows, only time_  
_And who can say if your love grows_  
_As your heart chose, only time._

_Who can say why your heart sighs_  
_As your love flies, only time_  
_And who can say why your heart cries_  
_When your love lies, only time_

_Who can say when the roads meet_  
_That love might be in your heart_  
_And who can say when the day sleeps_  
_If the night keeps all your heart_  
_Night keeps all your heart_

_Who can say if your love grows_  
_As your heart chose_  
_- Only time_  
_And who can say where the road goes_  
_Where the day flows, only time_

_Who knows? Only time"_

Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Gab woke up to feel that her back was almost breaking, and her wrist was sore. She realized that she had slept in that position. She groaned as she nursed her sore wrist.

She jumped off the bed and her legs nearly gave out. "I ain't gonna sleep in that position ever again!" she chuckled to herself getting into her bathroom to do her daily routine.

"I really need to go shopping, I don't have pajamas," Gab said, making a mental note to buy new clothes before getting out of her room.

She walked to wherever her feet were taking her. Gab found herself standing in front of the strange chamber.

"Come in," she heard someone say, and instantly recognized the voice; Dartz

Gab gulped silently before walking in respectfully. "You called, Master Dartz?" she asked, kneeling, before standing up.

It was the first time Gab was in front of Dartz without the other bikers and she had to admit, she was kinda nervous.

"I want you to accompany Alister on his mission," Dartz said, and she wanted to open her mouth in protest but she couldn't.

_On second though, it'll be a pleasure to duel Pegasus._

"I will, Master Dartz. Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Not for now, you're dismissed." Dartz said, waving his hand. Gab walked out of the room, with a grin on her face.

She walked carelessly in the maze like hallway to find herself in front of two giant doors. She opened them to find Alister and Raphael. Alister was lost in thoughts, while Raphael was reading a book, and Valon was nowhere to be found.

"Oi, guys!" she said cheerfully. Raphael nodded, while Alister just huffed.

"I'll duel Pegasus first, then I'll go after Kaiba." Alister declared suddenly, making Gabriel and Raphael look at him.

"I want to duel, Pegasus." Gabriel exclaimed, slamming her fists onto the dining room table.

"Too bad. It's _my_ mission and I'm dueling him!" Alister retorted back angrily.

Raphael was reading-rather, trying to read- a book and was really getting fed up with their arguing.

_This has to stop. Where's Valon when I actually need him? _Raphael thought, tightening his grip on book's edges.

"You can't duel Pegasus! You are already dueling Kaiba!" Gab shouted, glaring at Alister.

"You're not a good duelist! I'll duel Pegasus _and_ Kaiba!" Alister shouted back, also glaring at Gabriel.

"Enough!" Raphael roared, startling the two younger bikers. "I can't read with you two fighting over stupid things!"

"It's _my_ mission," Alister said, emphasizing the word 'my'.

"And Dartz wants me to go with you-" Gabriel didn't finish her sentence as Raphael interrupted.

"Flip a coin or play rock paper scissors-"

"Can I play?" Valon exclaimed, jumping out of nowhere, startling the three bikers.

"No!" they exclaimed in unison, glaring at Valon.

Valon backed away a few steps. "Gee, why?"

"It's _our_ problem!" Gabriel and Alister said in the same time, before glaring at each other.

"We'll flip a coin!" Gabriel announced.

Valon took a coin out from his pocket. "'ere," he said as he handed his sister the coin.

Gabriel snatched the coin from his hand, and he sarcastically grinned.

"You're welcome."

"Heads, I'll duel Pegasus, Tails, you duel Pegasus," Alister said crossing his arms as Gabriel tossed the coin.

It landed on...

"YES!" she jumped up and down from joy. "I'll duel Pegasus! I'll duel Pegasus," she cheered, mocking Alister who was boiling from anger.

Tails.

Raphael sat down on his chair. "That settles it then, " he said, grabbing his book to continue reading it.

Valon pouted. "I didn' get ta play-" he said, sitting down on his chair with a huff.

"NO!" Alister shouted suddenly, making the other three bikers jump. "You'll not be dueling Pegasus, unless you defeat me in a duel." he said, and Gabriel had no choice but to agree.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when you lose," Gabriel said, activating her duel disk as Alister activated his.

Raphael groaned. "Do they ever stop? I swear their fighting is worse than yours and Alister's, Valon," Raphael said to Valon, but apparently Valon didn't hear him as he watched them duel.

**Gabriel: 4000  
Alister: 4000**

"Ladies first! I draw!" Gabriel said, drawing a card. "I summon The Agent of Creation-Venus (ATK: 1600/ DEF:0) in attack mode, then I place two cards face-down, and end my turn." she said, smiling confidently.

Alister sneered. "Pathetic. Look at this. I summon Garlog(ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) in attack mode." Alister said, as a red beast with fire mane and sword appeared next to him. "And then his effect activates, for every Fire monster on the field he gains 500 ATK which raises his ATK to 1500!" Alister explained and Gabriel seemed a bit amazed.

"My Venus is still stronger!" Gabriel reminded him, but he only smirked.

"We'll arrange that, but first I place one card-face down and end my turn." Alister said, crossing his arms.

Gabriel smiled. "I draw." she said drawing her card calmly.

"Ya know Gabby, 'is innocent act is freakin me." Valon said sheepishly. That made Gabriel's smile widens.

She grinned. "Now to make a good move. I summon The Agent of Mystery-Earth(ATK: 1000/DEF: 800) in attack mode. And I activate it's effect. When I normal summon The Agent of Mystery I can add one 'The Agent' from my deck to my hand." Gabriel said, smiling happily. Adding a card from her deck to her hand she said, "Now, I'll attack! The Agent of Creation attack his Garlog!" Gabriel commanded. The Agent of Creation threw magic balls at Garlog and Garlog was turned into pixels.

"Now, The Agent of Mystery attack his life points directly!" She commanded, and The Agent of Mystery flew over to Alister, then casted a spell on him making him feel dizzy before returning next to Gabriel.

**Gabriel: 4000  
Alister: 2900**

Alister shook his head, getting his conscious back. He glared at Gabriel angrily, before drawing his card. "I summon Garlog in attack mode, and I activate his effect. For every Fire monster on the field he gain 500 ATK!" Alister said, and Garlog's ATK rose up to 1500.

"Again?" Gabriel shrieked not highly but it made Valon cover his ears. Raphael just watched with annoyance written over his face. Was it too much to ask for a little bit of quiet so he can read?

He looked over to Valon and saw that the Australian had made a bowl of popcorn.

_How did he make that so fast?_ he asked himself.

"Yes, and this time, I'll attack! Garlog, attack her Agent of Mystery!" Alister commanded, and Garlog ran to The Agent of Mystery and slashed her.

Agent of Mystery screeched before turning into pixels. In a matter of seconds, The Agent of Mystery reappeared but on Alister's side of the field with fire covering her.

Gabriel's eyes widened. "What?" she exclaimed.

Alister smirked. "When Garlog defeats a monster in a battle and sends it to the graveyard, his effect activates. I can special summon the monster Garlog defeated at the end of the battle phase, and it turns into a Fire monster, giving Garlog another 500 ATK!" Alister said, while Gabriel was lost in her thoughts.

"I end my turn." Alister said, cutting Gabriel's train of thoughts.

**Gabriel: 3500  
Alister: 2900**

Gabriel looked at her cards before smirking, then she drew a card. "Well, if you don't have any plans, you won't survive my next hit. I activate the trap card A Rival Appears, that ca-" she didn't finish her sentence as Alister interrupted.

"I activate my trap card Royal Decree." he said with a smirk making Gabriel huff.

"I tribute my Agent of Creation to summon The Agent of Judgment-Saturn (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 0) in attack mode, then I'll activate Monster Reborn to get back The Agent of Creation-Venus, then I'll attack. Agent of Judgment, attack Garlog!" Gabriel commanded.

Alister groaned quietly as his life points dropped and his monsters were turned into pixels.

"Now! Agent of Creation attack his life points directly!" Gabriel commanded.

Alister was thrown back and he landed on his face.

**Gabriel: 3500  
Alister: 900**

"I end my tu-" Raphael interrupted Gabriel.

"Enough! I can't take it anymore!" he said, getting up from his chair, before carrying Gabriel and throwing her on his shoulder. "This duel is over!" he said, taking Gabriel back to her room. The monsters on the field disappeared.

Alister's eyes widened.

"Wait, we don' know who won!" Valon said, hurrying behind Raphael.

"Gabriel won. I said to flip a coin, not to have a duel!" Raphael said, opening Gabriel's room, and throwing Gabriel on her bed. "Pack your things, you'll be duel Pegasus." And with that, the blond biker left the room.

_'What did just happen?'_

* * *

**Here's the third chapter, hope ya like it. And again, I thank Jupiter's Magic for her help on this chapter! Please R&R. No flames, constructive criticism is appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4: Get Pegasus

**Hey! I'm back! :D Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate that! :) Here's the fourth chapter! And before you say that Mai was the one who dueled Pegasus, I'll say, in this story, Mai didn't get controlled by the Orichalcos, instead, she's still friends with Yugi, Joey, Téa and Tristan. I won't ruin the plot, hehehe. Enjoy! I don't know how to write a duel between Gabriel and Pegasus, -They didn't show the duel between Mai and Pegasus- so, I'll just type the end of the duel. And there will be a duel in this chapter! Between who and who? Figure out! :D**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own Gabriel and the plot**

* * *

It was morning and Gabriel found herself in Alister's room -sitting next to each other against their wills-, planning their next move.

"So, just to make this clear, I'll duel Pegasus, seal his soul, then you duel Kaiba?" Gabriel said tilting her head.

Letting out an irritated sigh, Alister nodded for the umpteenth time. "Yes. Did you get it yet?" he asked, looking at his deck, purposely avoiding her gaze.

"But you put it as if it was so easy. Pegasus invented the game! And Kaiba, I don't know about him, but he has good strategies, not to mention he has a corporation!" Gabriel reminded, crossing her arms.

Alister glared angrily at her. "Don't ever mention KaibaCorp in front of me ever again!" he snarled.

In response, Gabriel took a few steps back. She couldn't help but notice that Alister's gaze was shifted to the ground. There was something in his eyes.

_Sadness?_ she asked herself.

"Is there something wrong?" Gabriel asked concerned about him.

Alister shook his head. "Nothing's wrong," he said, getting up and walking out of his room, "Let's go. It's a long trip to San Francisco."

The moment Alister left the room, Gabriel could finally confirm the fact that Alister's grey eyes were filled with sadness.

Before leaving the room, Gabriel looked around the room one last time, noticing a burnt toy soldier next to his computer. With a confused look, she examined it, before taking it and left the room.

When Alister and Gabriel reached the garage, they found Valon and Raphael there.

"Hello guys," she greeted, "You ready?"

"Yep!" Valon exclaimed as they all mounted their bikes.

Raphael revved his, the other three following the older biker's lead, before setting off to San Francisco.

* * *

After an extremely long ride, they arrived at Industrial Illusions. Alister and Gabriel jumped off their motorbikes.

Before heading inside, Gabriel hugged Valon. "If I don't come back, know that I've tried my best." she said, hugging him tightly.

He was the only one from her family alive -or it seemed to- and they'll never be apart.

Valon hugged back as tightly. "Ya will win, Gabby. Count on 'at," he said, before pulling away.

"Good luck," Wished Raphael and Gabriel nodded. Alister was waiting for her next to the gates.

Gabriel walked up to Alister.

"Let's go," she said, giving Alister a nod, and they went inside the building.

Before they could go any further, they met a secretary who told them that Pegasus is busy. Gabriel told her that he invited them; the secretary thought that Gabriel was Téa Gardner and in result, she let them see Pegasus.

Gabriel noticed that Alister was surprisingly quiet in the whole ordeal. They took the elevator to the top floor.

Once the elevator's door opened, they got out and entered Pegasus's office.

The found Pegasus sitting at his desk, looking at them as if he knew they're coming. "Nice to meet you again, Gabriel," he said with that smile of his. "What brings you here?"

Gabriel felt shivers run down her spine. She glanced at him before looking back at Alister, who nodded at her direction. Looking back at Pegasus, a confident smirk was on her face. "I'm here for a duel," she calmly said.

"Hmm?" Pegasus cocked an eyebrow, before nodding with a smile. "Alright then," he said standing up and walking towards a door in his office. He entered the room, and Gabriel had no choice but to follow.

Gabriel remembered that she left her duffel bag on her motorcycle. She sighed before getting out her cellphone to dial Valon.

She searched through her contacts for Valon, and immediately called him. "Hey Valon, can you do me a favor and get my duffel bag from my motorbike?" There were a few moments of silence. Gabriel couldn't help but notice Alister smacking his forehead from the corner of her eye. After a few seconds she smiled. "Thanks, Val!" she said before hanging up.

Gabriel looked at Pegasus who was already standing on the platform. She stepped on the platform, and crossed her hands. "Should I believe that you won't cheat?" she asked, looking at Pegasus firmly.

Pegasus laughed. "I don't have the millennium eye anymore." he said with a creepy smile.

Gabriel shivered again. "Let's duel!"

* * *

Gabriel was standing on her platform with an evil smirk adorning her face. She had the seal on her forehead and a red glint in her sky blue eyes. Pegasus had a strange look in his eyes, he seemed afraid.

**Gabriel: 550 **

**Pegasus: 200 **

"This duel is over!" Gabriel said, as she drew a card. "Now I tribute Shining Angel and The Agent of Creation to summon Athena (ATK: 2600/DEF: 800) in attack mode," Gabriel summoned, and due to the seals effect, Athena 's ATK is now 3100. "And then I attack! Athena, attack his Aqua Madoor!" Gabriel commanded and Athena flew over to Aqua Madoor and slashed him mercilessly.

Since Aqua Madoor was in defense mode, Pegasus didn't take any battle damage. But Gabriel had another monster, and Pegasus was open wide. Her other monster used to be a cute little monster, but with the seal on its forehead and its eyes glowing red, it was more of a scary monster.

"Hanewata, attack his life points directly!" Gabriel exclaimed, pointing at Pegasus. Hanewata flew over to Pegasus and bit him.

Pegasus let out a loud cry and dropped on his knees. The seal glowed brightly before shrinking and surrounding Pegasus. Gabriel walked over to him and knelt down to face him. "You enjoyed trapping the souls of others, so how does it feel now?" Gabriel said, before laughing.

Pegasus looked at her with sympathy. "I see that you've chosen to be evil," was the last thing he said, before collapsing on his face, soullessly.

Gabriel stood up and walked back to Alister. "What did ya think?" she asked him, and he merely nodded.

"Now to get Kaiba," he said and turned around to walk out of the duel room.

"Hey, are we just gonna leave Pegasus laying here so someone can find him?" Gabriel asked

Alister turned his head back to respond only for something to bump into him; specifically, a poofy brown blur.

"Valon! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry mate! I wasn' lookin'."

Gabriel looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. She also noticed he was holding her duffel bag. "Thanks for getting it, but why did you take so long?" she asked, tilting her head.

Valon rubbed the back of his head. "Ya see, the secretary didn' let me go, an' she said she can duel, an' I agreed to duel her," he said sweat dropping.

Alister huffed. "Lemme guess, you used the seal?" he said.

Valon nodded. "'at's was the only way I can get 'ere-Oye! Don't give me 'hat look, Alister! It only took three minutes-"

"There's no way. Gabby's duel was longer than that. What other mischief happen?"

"The security didn' approve of me," he laughed sheepishly.

Gabriel shook her head. "I don't want to know what happened to them."

Alister rolled his eyes. "I'm going to Duelist Kingdom to duel Kaiba," he said, walking out of the duel room and into Pegasus' office.

"I'm going with you!" Gabriel quickly said, following him quickly.

He stopped at her exclaimation, only to have her bump into him.

"No," he stated, giving a firm look while walking out of the office.

"Can you at least take this duffel bag?" she said, handing him her duffel bag.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" he looked at it curiously, "Knowing Valon, he probably rigged it to explode or something."

"'ey! I wouldn' do 'hat-"

"Yes you would."

Gabriel laughed and opened it to reveal a Pegasus costume.

"You're kidding right?" Alister asked, while glaring at Valon (whom was howling with laughter.)

"You'll duel Kaiba in this costume, he'll believe he's dueling Pegasus," she said, before closing the bag.

Alister shook his head. "Well, thank you I guess," he said before snatching the duffel bag from her. He walked out of the office leaving Valon and Gabriel.

"How did you make that costume?" Valon asked her.

"Well, I was one of the finalists in Duelist Kingdom. I met him, he was a creepy guy nonetheless, but with his permission, I took one of his tuxedos," she shrugged. "I made the face and the wig."

Valon grinned and throw an arm around his sister's shoulder. "Let's get goin'. Yugi's gang will arrive soon."

They walked out of the office to see Alister waiting for the elevator. Gabriel remembered taking a toy from his room and she felt she had to give it to him.

"Hey Alister," she said, waiting for Alister to look at her.

"Yes?" he asked, looking down at her.

"I want to give you something." she said, searching through her jacket pocket until she found what she was looking for.

"Here," she said, handing him the burnt toy soldier.

Alister looked at it before glaring hardly at Gabriel. "Why did you take it?" he said, gritting his teeth, his hands turning into fists.

Gabriel looked at the ground feeling guilty. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Alister inhaled then exhaled. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the elevator's ring.

They got in the elevator and Alister pushed the down button. The entire elevator ride was silent. What shocked them both was that Valon was silent.

"Took you long enough," Raphael said, as the three other bikers exited the elevator. He couldn't help but cock his eyebrow at Gabriel's guilty expression; the furious look on Alister's face and really raised his eyebrow at the now quiet Valon.

"What happened?" Raphael asked.

"Will tell ya lateh." Valon said, as they watched Alister getting on his motorcycle and heading off towards Duelist Kingdom.

"Let's get going," Raphael said, jumping on his motorcycle, heading off.

Valon jumped on his, waiting for Gabriel to do the same. "Let's go, Gabby." he said, and set off.

Gabriel sighed before following him.

* * *

_**With Yugi and the others**_

The gang waited in the limo at an old run-down gas station.

"What's taking the driver so long?" Téa wondered loudly.

"Let's check on the guy," Joey said before getting out of the Limo; the others following him.

They saw no one at the station.

Joey heard a noise—a rumbling sound. The others didn't hear it at first, but then Yugi heard it too. They ran out into the road, where, out of a cloud of dust, a gang of motorcyclists appeared, all dressed in black, with helmets covering their faces. Tristan had a feeling they were not there to rescue them.

The bikers stopped, one said menacingly that kids shouldn't be roaming around these parts.

Joey grabbed Téa and shoved her behind him, asking the bikers if they have a problem, while Tristan told them to move away.

"It's dangerous Yugi, let me take over!" Yami said through the mind link and Yugi agreed.

"What do you want?" Téa demanded.

"I thought I told you to move away!" Tristan shouted raising his fist.

"I think they aren't taking the advice," Yami said, crossing his arms.

"RUN!" shouted Joey startling the bikers and ran towards the limo, the others following -running behind- him.

The bikers rode towards the limo surrounding the gang. They jumped off their motorcycles and each one of them raised up a pipe.

The leader swung his pipe in front of Joey, and Joey had to protect himself by shielding his arm over his face. Before the pipe collided with Joey's face, the pipe was hit out of his hand by a card.

The bikers looked at their leader, before looking back at the gang. Out of nowhere, another biker appeared. She was on a red motorcycle and she wore a red helmet. By the outfit the person was wearing, it was clear that it was a girl. She threw some more cards, and one by one, more of the bikers fell as she passed by.

Joey walked over to one of the fallen bikers noticing a card sticking out of his hand. He looked closely at it and gasped when he recognized the card.

"Harpie Lady?" he said, his eyes widening and took the card out of the biker's hand.

The female biker passed by him, snatching her card from him. "I'll take that, thank you." she said, and stopped her motorcycle.

She jumped of her motorcycle, taking off her helmet revealing wavy waist-length blonde hair and violet eyes. Joey's eyes widened before he smiled.

"Mai..." he said then grinned.

"Can I come with you? There's something I need to check on at Industrial Illusions," she said, walking up to him.

Joey nodded. "Sure, Mai. You're always welcomed," he smiled warmly at her, and she smiled back.

Behind the gas station, a biker rode towards Mai, swinging chain, wrapping it around Mai's duel disk. In response, Mai pulled the chain, knocking him over. His motorcycle crashed into one of the gas pumps, and started a fire.

"That's not good!" Joey exclaimed, pulling Mai with him towards the limo.

As the limo peeled out, the gas station exploded behind them.

On top of a mesa, Valon, Raphael and Gabriel watched the whole thing.

"Someone out there likes to crash parties," Raphael said, a frown visible on his face.

Gabriel merely huffed at the blond's statement and folded her arms over her chest.

"Mai Valentine," Gabriel said, walking down the mesa, being followed by Valon and Raphael.

"Ya know 'er?" Valon said, catching up with his sister.

She nodded. "She was one of the finalists in Battle City, she was trapped in the shadow realm when she lost a duel with Yami Marik," Gabriel explained, and crossed her arms.

"How did ya know all of 'is?" Valon asked, tilting his head.

Gabriel laughed. "I participated in Battle City," she said, reaching the end of the mesa.

"Well, its seems that ya 'ad a lot of fun," Valon chuckled.

_'If only you knew.'_ Gabriel sighed before smiling at her brother. "Are we going back to Industrial Illusions?" she asked.

Valon nodded, and jumped on his motorcycle as he reached it. "Yup!" he said.

Gabriel jumped on hers, and they waited for Raphael to ride his. As Raphael got on his motorbike, they set off to go back to Industrial Illusions.

* * *

It was night when Yugi's gang arrived at Industrial Illusions.

"Well, I was expecting to see Pegasus waiting for us," said Joey, as he looked around.

"Well, it looks quite empty. Are they on a holiday?" Tristan asked as he looked around with Joey.

"I don't think so. The doors are wide open," Téa said, pointing at the building's doors.

Mai was looking at the place, frowning. "I think someone is inside," she said.

Yami looked up at Mai, and then nodded. "Let's go inside," he said, and headed towards the building. Joey immediately followed him, Tristan and Téa walking behind them, while Mai was focusing on something outside the building.

She heard motorcycle's roar coming from outside, but shook her head and followed the others.

Upon entering the building, security metal gates came down all around the building, trapping them inside.

They heard a motorbike coming from an upper level. They looked up, and suddenly a blue motorcycle came flying down to them and stopped in the middle of the floor. The biker took off their helmet and they were surprised to see Gabriel

"Gabriel!" they all said in unison except Mai, who had already guessed she will see Gabriel there.

"What brings you here?" Joey asked, glaring at her.

She smiled, and showed them The Seal of Orichalcos with Pegasus trapped inside of it.

Mai glared at Gabriel. "You better start talking-" she was interrupted by a voice coming from the upper level.

"Or else what?" appeared Valon, who was watching from above with Raphael.

Joey ignored Valon and looked at Gabriel. "Gab, we're your friends! Remember Duelist Kingdom? Remember Battle City?" Joey exclaimed, noticing that Gabriel's eyes had soften a bit, but then sadness came after it. And then an angry expression washed over her.

Gabriel opened her mouth, but she shook her head and she glared at Joey. "If you were my friends, you would never abandon me. Remember how you abandoned me in Duelist Kingdom, when Mai came?!" she shouted, pointing at Mai who was a little surprised.

"You all immediately became her friends and forgot about me," Gabriel said, looking at the ground. She looked back up at them, with a hard glare.

"And when Pegasus almost trapped my soul, no one cared." Gabriel laughed sarcastically. "And lets not forget what happened in Battle City. I bet no one remembers when Yami Marik trapped my soul in the Shadow Realm. If it weren't for Bakura, I wouldn't be here," she continued, remembering how Bakura rescued her from the Shadow Realm.

They all had their eyes wide, even Valon and Raphael were surprised.

"Gabriel, we didn't know-" Tristan began, but was interrupted by Yami.

"You're right. We didn't care about you a lot," he began, "But now, we feel guilty for what we've done."

Gabriel laughed, she opened her mouth to say something, but then she smirked. She activated her duel disk with a dark laugh. "Well, I don't take apologies. And its too late, Pharoah."

Mai snorted and activated her duel disk. "I'll duel you. But don't cry when you lose," Mai said, walking closer to Gabriel.

"Let's duel!" they shouted in unison.

* * *

**Chapter**** 4 is done! =) Flashbacks for Duelist Kingdom and Battle City will appear in later chapters! R&R please. I appreciate constructive criticism, no flames please! Thanks for my beta for beta-ing this chapter! =3**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I also would like to thanks my beta for her effort in beta-ing my story!**

**This chapter is dedicated for:**

**Jupiter's_Magic, for her AMAZING effort for beta-ing this story. She's an amazing friend, and I'm proud that she's my beta. =3 So, go check her stories! If you didn't, my Gryphon will eat ya. :P**

**Cosmic Kiss, for her AWESOME duel writing skills, if it wasn't for her, you'd probably get bored of the chapter. I guess you're all here for the duels. XD Check her stories, or you'll see an evil Gryphon in your dreams. Mwahahaha. :D**

**Obeymyeffingrod, for being an awesome friend, and she cheers me up when I'm down. I'm happy that she's my friend! =3 Read her upcoming story, or a Gryphon will tear ya up! XD**

**and for all the nice reviewers/readers out there who read this story. You guys give me the energy to write.**

**Also, if you're a fan of Metal Fight Beyblade, could you go check my new story?**

**And here's the disclaimer: I own nothing except Gabby and the plot. Gabby's and Mai's duel is written by Cosmic Kiss, the chapter is edited by Jupiter's Magic.**

**Now, where did we stop last time? Aha, the duel. Please enjoy reading! =)**

* * *

**Gabriel: 4000  
Mai: 4000**

"I activate The Seal of Orichalcos!" Gabriel exclaimed as a green circle surrounded her before it enlarged to the size of the room. "Now I activate the continuous spell Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen so I can special summon 1 Fairy-Type monster to my field, providing I control no monsters. I summon Splendid Venus (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400) in attack mode."

A beam of bright light flashed and leaves in its place a beautiful lady wearing gold armor. The green circle appeared on Venus' forehead and her eyes had turned red.

**Splendid Venus: 2800+500= 3300 ATK**

"As long as The Seal of Orichalcos is on the field, all of my monsters gain 500 attack points. Plus every non Fairy-Type monster loses 500 attack and defense points. To end my turn, I'll place one card facedown, your move. Good luck, you'll need it," Gabriel sneered as a facedown card appeared on the field.

"I summon Cyber Harpie Lady (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300) and I'll activate Elegant Egotist to summon the Harpie Lady Sisters (ATK: 1950/DEF: 2100) in attack mode. Now I equip them with Cyber Shield which increases their attack by 500," Mai smiled as the three Harpie Sisters appeared on the field in a flurry of feathers.

**Harpie Lady Sisters: 1950 + 500 = 2450 ATK**

"I set one card face-down to end my turn," Mai finished. "You're move hun!"

"I draw! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I activate Celestial Transformation, which lets me special summon one Fairy-Type monster from my hand, but the monsters attack is halved and it's destroyed during the end phase, but who cares. I choose Gellunduo (ATK: 1700/DEF: 0). Now I tribute it to summon Athena (ATK: 2600/DEF: 800) in attack mode," Gabriel stated as the female warrior descended from sky.

The green circle appeared on Athena's forehead and her eyes turned red.

**Athena: 2600 + 500 = 3100**

"Athena, destroy one of those pathetic Harpies!" Gabriel commanded as Athena raised her spear and points it at one of the Harpies.

"I don't think so! I activate the continuous trap, Mirror Wall. This negates your monsters attack and cuts it in half!" Mai yelled as a mirror wall appears in front of the Harpie Lady Sister's, which Athena hit.

**Athena: 3100 / 2 = 1550**

"I activate my face-down, Mystical Space Typhoon which destroys Mirror Wall so my attack still goes through." Gabriel smiled as a huge cyclone destroyed Mai's trap.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, Athena, attack!"

**Harpie Lady Sisters: 2450 – 500 = 1950**

Athena hits the orange haired Harpie. The harpie let out a shriek of terror as she disintegrated and was sent to the grave.

"Gah," Mai exclaimed as she took damage.

**Gabriel: 4000  
Mai: 2850**

"Venus looks left out, so now its time for her to attack, Shining Beam!" She pointed at the blue haired Harpie, as Splendid Venus attacked her.

**Gabriel: 4000  
Mai: 1500**

"Mai," The gang looks horrified.

"I'll be alright you guys, I've been in tougher situations," Mai stated as she turned around to reassure her friends.

"If you lose this duel, you also lose your soul. How's _that _for tough? I end my turn with one face-down," Gabriel chuckled.

"Wow! Gabriel has gotten stronger!" exclaimed Rex as he watched the duel behind the metal gates with Weevil.

"What's happening in there?" shouted Duke as he arrived at the scene.

"Long story!" Tea said, shouting back at Duke.

"And we're trapped in here!" added Tristan. Duke nodded before running to find a way to open the gates.

"Gabby's goin' ta kick yer bum!" yelled Valon from the upper level.

"What? I don't believe you hun, no card has the power to do that," Mai rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so sure. Make your move!" Gabriel stamped her right foot in impatience.

"I draw! I activate Grave Arm! This card allows me to destroy one monster on the field and it can't be special summoned from the graveyard. I choose your Splendid Venus," Mai smiled as a grey monster hand emerges from the ground and pulls Venus back into the pit with it.

_Great, because of Grave Arm's secondary effect, I can't use Athena's effect to bring Venus back, _Gabriel thought.

"Now I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards as long as I discard two. Now I activate Monster Reborn to summon my cute and cuddly, Harpie's Pet Dragon (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500) in attack mode."

A colossal red and black dragon with a gold chain wrapped around its neck appeared on the field.

"When did Mai summon her dragon?" Joey looked confused.

"Mai probably discarded it when she activated Graceful Charity," Yugi clarified.

"Ohhhh," Joey said, "That's a smart move because she didn't have to tribute any monsters to summon it."

"Now I summon my second Cyber Harpie Lady (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1300) and now my dragon's effect activates. Since I control two Harpie Lady's and for every Harpie I control, my dragon gains 300 attack points. Since I have two, well I'm sure you can do the math," Mai smirked.

**Harpie's Pet Dragon: 2000 + 600 = 2600**

"That's still not enough to beat Athena!" Gabriel bragged.

"Not on its own anyway, did you know that my Harpie's always work best as a team? I activate United We Stand and equip it to my dragon, for every face-up monster I control, the equipped monster gains 800 for each one," Mai explained as her dragon's attack increased.

**800 X 3 = 2400 **

**Harpie's Pet Dragon: 2600 + 2400 = 5000**

"Now my dragon, attack Athena!" Mai orders as her dragon spits a fire ball at Athena before it destroys her.

**Gabriel: 2100  
Mai: 1500  
**

"Now, my Cyber Harpie Lady will attack! Go my Harpie, attack her directly!" Mai commanded, and her Harpie flew over to Gabriel before throwing sharp feathers at her.

Gabriel was thrown back due to the impact, and a cloud of dust appeared as she hit the ground. Gabriel coughed, her life points were at danger.

**Gabriel: 300  
Mai: 1500**

Valon's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

"Don't do it Valon. Don't be an idiot-"

"No! It won't 'appen!" Valon yelled suddenly to Raphael -who was a bit taken back by his outburst- and jumped off the upper level.

"Valon! What are you doing?" Raphael exclaimed.

"I won't lose 'er!" he exclaimed, looking at his ring. As the ring came in contact with the seal, a blinding light shone through the lobby, blinding everyone.

The seal broke, flinging everyone back. The whole area was covered by smoke.

"What the-"

The smoke cleared slowly and the spectators couldn't help but let out a gasp.

Valon was on his knees, holding Gabriel's limp body close. If one looked closely, they could see his body shaking.

On the other side of the field, you could see Joey running towards Mai, who was unconscious.

Raphael looked worried about Gabriel but he didn't say anything as Valon stood up carrying Gabriel's limp form in his arms. He glared at Joey, before gritting his teeth. "Later, Wheeler." he said before walking up to Raphael.

"I'll make up for it by taking the Pharaoh's soul," Raphael said, holding up his amulet and looking at the Pharaoh. "Its power puts the Puzzle to shame."

A blinding light emerged out of the amulet, making everyone shield his or her eyes.

After the light had disappeared, they gasped as they realized that the bikers are nowhere to be seen.

"Those bikers punks tricked Gabriel into using the seal," Joey said, turning his hands into fists, but also being careful not to hurt Mai. Téa seemed sad, along with Tristan.

Mai began moving in Joey's arms. She groaned, putting a hand on her forehead. "What happened?" she asked, her mind still trying to process what was around her.

"Long story," Joey said, carrying her. He walked towards the others.

They were standing in front of the entrance as the security gates began to rise. They all ran out of the building to see the Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet landing outside the building.

Joey was a bit upset that Gabriel had turned her back on them. "How could she?" he asked himself.

Mai, regaining her strength back, jumped from Joey's arms, and stood on the ground.

Kaiba and Mokuba chose that moment to get out of the jet. Kaiba seemed not too thrilled to see Yugi's gang there.

"What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked

They didn't reply as Duke ran towards them. "Whoa, it's a party!"

"It's a dweeb convention," Kaiba said sarcastically. Kaiba returned his attention to Yami. "Have you seen a sign of Pegasus?"

Yami shook his head, before looking at the ground. "We're too late."

Tristan growled quietly. "Gabriel took his soul away with that Orichalcos thing," Kaiba's eyebrow was raised as he heard that.

"The Seal of Orichalcos?"

Yami noticed, and asked, "Have you had any experience with The Seal of Orichalcos card?"

Before Kaiba had the chance to even reply, Mokuba jumped in. "My brother just wiped the floor with someone who played it! The duelist pretended to be Pegasus, and forced us to go to Duelist Kingdom to duel him."

"And then he ran away," Kaiba added. "So, we came here for answers. Whoever captured Pegasus is trying to take over Kaiba's company, and that's unacceptable."

Yami remembered the card Pegasus had given him and told him to guard it with his life.

"There's a door up there that didn't open!" Duke said as he saw the card Yami took out.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Téa said, and they all nodded and ran inside the building.

* * *

**Meanwhile: **

Valon, Gabriel and Raphael were standing on top of a mesa. Gabriel was sitting on a rock, her head is covered by her hands, while Valon looked sadly at her.

"Eh, Gabby, ya mad at me or somethin'?" Valon asked, sitting down beside his sister.

She looked at him behind her arms before shaking her head. "No," she said simply. "I'm more of mad at myself."

Valon hugged her. "Why's 'at? Ya did what Dartz ordered. Capturin' Pegasus' soul," he said, before pulling away from the hug.

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, but, I shouldn't have gotten that mad. I almost caused myself to lose my soul," she said, before covering her head with her arms again.

Raphael watched the two siblings with a small smile on his lips, before his face turned serious once again. "Let's go," he said, and went to his motorcycle.

Both Valon and Gabriel looked at Raphael before nodding. Mounting their bikes, the three of them rode down the mesa.

* * *

They arrived back to Dartz's headquarters and left their bikes in the garage. They walked into the conference hall and found Dartz standing there.

They bowed before standing straight. "I see that you've taken Pegasus' soul, Gabriel," he said with nod of his head.

"Yes I did, Master Dartz," she replied.

"Now, it's time to get Professor Hawkins. He knows too much about the Orichalcos. He even has a fragment of the stone." Dartz said, before standing up. "I'll send other people to fetch him, you three get some rest because we're about to get the Pharaoh's soul,"

Raphael nodded, and bowed before walking out of the room. Gabriel and Valon quickly followed behind him.

"Has anyone seen Alister?" Gabriel asked, realizing that Alister hadn't come back yet.

Valon shook his head, before smiling a reassuring smile. "Don' worry 'bout 'im. He can take care of 'imself," he said, before laughing at his statement.

Raphael nodded. "He's right," he said, stopping as they reached Valon's room.

Valon opened his door and entered, the other two followed. "So, how are we going to get the Pharaoh?" Gabriel asked, looking around the room. "We're not going to wing it again, are we?"

"Not to worry," Raphael started, "I already have a plan."

"Okay, I'm all ears," Gabriel said, pulling Valon by his clothes so he can hear Raphael's plan.

"We're sending you back," Raphael said, looking at Gabriel. Gabriel gasped.

"Wait. What?" she asked, disbelief in her voice.

"W'at ya mean, we're gonna send 'er back, Raph? I don't wanna loose 'er-"

"I meant what I said."

"Why me?" she said with a pout.

"Because, you were their friend," Raphael explained, "And you'll try to lead the Pharaoh to Death Valley so I can get his soul," he said, and Gabriel nodded.

"I guess it's better than nothing," she shrugged.

"And what about me?" Valon said, feeling left out.

Gabriel chuckled. "Just think of a way to get Joey's soul," she said, and Raphael nodded.

"Get going, Gabriel. The Pharaoh and his friends are on their way to see Professor Hawkins now," Raphael said, standing up and walking out of the room.

Gabriel opened her mouth to say something to Valon, but a man in black beat her as he entered the room.

"Dartz wants you to come with us," said the man, and Gabriel couldn't help but to let out a chuckle.

"Okay!" she said jumping of the bed. "This is the perfect opportunity!" she grinned and ran out of the room, not forgetting to say goodbye to Valon.

They boarded on a helicopter, and the helicopter flew towards Professor Hawkins' house. Gabriel explained the plan to the men, and they all nodded, understanding what they'll do. She noticed that her motorbike was also on the helicopter.

Once they reached the house, Gabriel rode on her motorcycle and jumped out of the helicopter; the men on her tail.

She began to ride around the house, and the men acted if they were chasing her, but in fact, they were putting bombs around the house.

Professor Hawkins was curious about the sounds around his house. He got out of his lab, and proceeded to walk out of his house.

Gabriel smirked as she noticed Professor Hawkins and jumped off her motorcycle, falling with a fake cry.

She hit the ground, and groaned as the pain was more intense than she thought.

Hawkins ran to her rescue. He carried her, before standing up. As soon as he stood, his house exploded. As a result of the explosions, Hawkins were sent back flying and hit the ground, Gabriel soon after.

_I'm killing Raphael for suggesting that I go back, and kill myself for thinking about this stupid plan. _She thought to herself as she hit the ground. She stood up weakly, and walked towards Hawkins to help him.

"Professor! Are you okay?" she managed to fake a cry, bending down to help him inside his motor-house.

As in cue, Yugi's gang arrived. They all were shocked to see Hawkins' house on fire, but were even shocked as they saw Gabriel helping the professor.

"Someone help me! The professor is damaged badly!" she shouted for help, and Yugi immediately jumped from Duke's truck and went to help Hawkins.

"What happened?" he demanded, looking angrily at Gabriel.

Gabriel looked at the ground. "I-I realized that sealing away peoples' souls aren't nice and tried to run away," she said, and hoped that Yugi would buy the lie.

"It's alright, Gabriel. We forgive you," said Tristan as he ran to help Yugi and Gabriel. Joey, Téa and Mai after him, while Duke went to park his car beside the motor-house. Weevil and Rex jumped from the truck towards the remainders of Hawkins' house.

Yugi's gang, and Gabriel entered the house, and laid Hawkins on a couch.

Téa went to make tea, along with Mai, while the others began questioning Gabriel.

"Why did you run away?" asked Joey suspiciously, while Tristan and Yugi nodded.

Gabriel looked at the ground. "They tricked me into sealing away peoples' souls. I realized it was wrong, so I ran away. They noticed and began chasing after me," she told them, and hid her head behind her hands. "I feel terrible."

Before Yugi can say anything, professor Hawkins gave Yugi a piece of the Orichalcos stone. "This is what they're looking after," he said, before coughing.

Gabriel's eyes widened, and she had to take off her bracelet as her stone began glowing.

Joey seemed to notice that, but he didn't ask anything. Mai and Téa returned into the room with a tray of glasses and a teapot.

Yami switched with Yugi, and looked curiously at Gabriel. "You were with them. Do you know where they're going next?" he asked her, and Gabriel nodded.

"They're going to Death Valley," she said, and mentally smirked when the Pharaoh nodded.

They drank the tea, and bid each other goodnight before falling asleep. At dawn, Yami got out of the motor-house, and Gabriel followed him silently.

She saw him mount Rebecca's horse before setting off towards Death Valley alone. She smirked and went to fetch her motorbike. Walking a few meters away from the house, she mounted her motorbike, and set of towards Death Valley in another way.

She took out her cell-phone and dialed Raphael. "Oh hello, Raph. The Pharaoh's on his way towards Death Valley," she said. After a few seconds of silence she nodded. "Okay," was all she said before hanging up.

"The Pharaoh took the bait, and now all I have to do is to lure Wheeler as well," she smirked.

Gabriel felt someone behind her; she turned her head around before stopping her motorbike as she saw some kids on a beat-up tandem bicycle.

She sighed and waited for them to get near her. "Who are you?" she asked, and they smirked before pumping their fists proudly in the air.

"I'm Rex," said the brunette.

"And I'm Weevil," said the blunette.

Gabriel shook her head. "What do you want?" she asked them, really irritated.

"We want to have the seal!" they said in unison. Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, before laughing.

"What's so funny?" demanded Rex, raising his fist up, as if ready to punch Gabriel.

"You...The Seal...It's just...ridiculous," she laughed some more, and that gained her a snort from Weevil.

"Well, we want to be powerful!" Weevil said, and that made Gabriel smirk.

"Powerful, eh?" she asked, and they nodded. Her smirk widened. "Okay then. Come on, ride on my motorcycle, we're going to see Yugi's duel," she said.

They nodded before jumping on the motorcycle; Rex behind her, and Weevil behind Rex.

"Not fair, you get to hold her," hissed Weevil in Rex's ear, and Gabriel heard.

"Oh, and one more thing. If you tried dong anything, I'll beat you up into a bloody pulp," that made them gulp before nodding.

"Alright then, let's go!" she cheered as she revved her bike, and set off so fast.

* * *

Gabriel, Rex and Weevil arrived as Raphael and the Pharaoh began their duel.

Raphael began his turn. "I activate Guardian Treasure. It allows me to draw two cards, and discard the five already in my hand, in addition to draw two more cards every turn," he said, sending five cards into the graveyard.

Gabriel knew that Raphael was searching for the seal. She watched with great interest as Raphael dueled.

"Then I set one card in defense, then set on card face-down and end my turn," Raphael said, pointing at Yami. "Your turn now, Pharaoh."

"I draw!" said Yami and looked at his drawn card. "I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast **(2100 ATK)**. Then, I attack! Chimera, attack his set monster!" Yami commanded, and Raphael's face down-card became face-up.

A huge blue demon grabbed one horn on each of Chimera's two heads, while Raphael was laughing.

"Raphael's Backup Gardna has 2200 DEF, more than enough to stop Chimera!" Gabriel said in amazement.

**Raphael: 4000  
Yami: 3900**

Raphael drew two cards. "I activate the spell card, Gravity Axe, which allows me to summon Guardian Grarl **(2500 ATK)**. Then I equip Gravity Axe to Grarl increasing its ATK by 500. So that means Guardian Grarl ATK is now 3000!"

Yami, Gabriel and the two boys gasped.

"Guardian Grarl, attack Chimera!" commanded Raphael, pointing at Chimera. Chimera was destroyed and turned into pixels.

**Raphael: 4000  
Yami: 3000**

Gabriel looked between Yami and Raphael. "This duel is going to reveal so many things."

* * *

**So yup, this is chapter 5!**

**R&R please! Constructive Criticism is appreciated, no flames!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Good or Evil?

**Yeppers! I'm back! :D ****Anyway, thanks for the reviews! :) It means a lot! And that's why I typed chapter 6! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Gabby. This story is being edited by Jupiter's_Magic. The duel between Yami and Raph appeared already on the show. Jupiter's_Magic owns Skye.**

* * *

Back at the motor-house, Mai and Téa were using Rebecca's laptop, as the guys went to Death Valley.

"What are you doing, Mai?" Téa asked, looking at the screen with a puzzled look.

"I'm trying to find any information about Doma," said Mai, as she clicked on some article. "Hey look, this article is about a cruise ship that sunk about twelve years ago."

"Hmm?" Téa began to read the article. "A boy saved himself by swimming to an island, where he spent three years all alone." Téa looked at the boy's picture and found it familiar. "Wow. According to the article, he did nothing but practice Duel Monsters until he was rescued—and his name was-"

"Raphael?" exclaimed Mai, finishing Téa's sentence. "Isn't that one of the bikers?"

Téa's eyes widened in realization. "Yes, that's him!" She got up from the couch, ready to go to Death Valley, but Mai grabbed her arm.

"Relax, Yugi can handle himself."

* * *

"You could never understand the connection I have with my cards," Raphael said, crossing his arms.

Yami shook his head. "You're mistaken—I also have a bond with my cards."

Raphael's lip were drawn into a thin line. He picked up his two monster cards and show them to Yami. Yami was shocked to see that the cards were almost worn out.

"I played them hundred of times. Even though they're falling apart, I'll never replace them. I have sworn I'll protect them the way they protected me," Raphael said, putting back his cards. "Twelve years ago, these monsters saved my life."

Raphael noticed Gabriel standing on a nearby mesa, he nodded at her direction, but it seemed as he was nodding at Yami's direction.

"When I was a kid, I was fooled into thinking that the world was a happy place, but then I discovered the truth—nothing's fair, and no one gets what they deserve," he said.

Yami nodded. "That's pretty sad," he said, looking at Raphael.

"Life _is_sad," Raphael insisted, "And the sooner you realize it, the better off you'll be."

"Wow. Is this a duel, or a sad story?" Rex said, rolling his eyes, and that earned him a smack on his head from Gabriel.

"I don't wanna hear your remarks," she said, with a glare, before returning her attention to Raphael and Yami.

"I used to have everything a kid could ever want, until one day..."

**Flashback:**

_A cruise ship moves across the ocean. Aboard were Raphael __and his family having dinner. His little brother gave him a birthday present—a Guardian Eatos card._

"Thank you, Julian!" said little Raphael as he hugged his brother. Raphael's little sister joined the hug soon after.

"He had to go to eighteen stores before he found it," she said, with a smile. "Don't forget to make your birthday wish!" she reminded him, with a giggle.

"I already have everything I need," Raphael said, hugging his brother and sister tightly.

Suddenly, there was a rumble, and the table was shaken, spilling the plates. Little Raphael jumped up, ran from the dining room out onto the deck.

_**End Flashback**_

"We were heading straight for a tidal wave, and there was no turning back," present-day Raphael said to Yami. "My brother and sister were swept away."

There was a sad silence amongst the two duelists.

"That was the last time I saw my family," Raphael said, breaking the silence while looking at the ground before looking up at Yami to continue his story. Rex and Weevil were shocked to her such a sad story, while Gabriel had a few tears in her eyes. "My family made it onto a rescue boat, but I was left behind."

**Flashback**

_Little Rafael was washed up on the shore of an island. Raphael, laying on the sand, looked up to see Guardian Eatos standing above him, but then the guardian disappeared._

Raphael jumped up, thinking his mind was playing tricks on him. He began to run, searching for anyone else who might

_have ended up on the island. Searching the whole island, Raphael realized that he was alone._

Raphael began to cry silently, wondering who'll watch him now. All he had was the clothes oh his back, and his Duel Monsters cards

_**.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"I knew I had two choices: Sit around and feel sorry for myself, or toughen up and move on," Raphael said, "If I wanted to survive, there was no time for weakness. I learned at a young age that the world was cold and lonely. I lost my childhood, but I gained an undying trust for the only family I had—my three Guardian cards." he looked at his deck.

_**Flashback**_

_Little Raphael ran up a hill on the island. Raphael wondered 'Why me?' and after three long years, he got his answer._

Little Raphael saw another island rising from the ocean near his island, with a large city on it. He rowed across on a raft, thinking he was saved, but before he could reach it, it sank back into the ocean. A huge wave swamped his raft.

Raphael floated down into the water, and saw the city beneath him. Beams of light glowed around him. Surrounded by light, Raphael heard the voice of Dartz telling him that they'll meet again.

Raphael woke up to find himself lying on his raft, with a boat coming to his rescue.

Raphael made the cover of newspapers, and magazines around the world: Miracle Boy Rejoins Civilization.

_**End Flashback**_

"But the world I came back to was anything but civilized. My island may have been lonely, but at least it was peaceful," Raphael said, looking at Yami with a frown.

"How can you blame mankind for what happened to you?" Yami asked, crossing his arms.

Raphael's frown hardened. "People are evil, but it wasn't always that away. Once, the world was perfect."

**Flashback**

_Raphael was standing on a pier with his Guardians. Once again, he saw the mysterious island city rising from the ocean. He heard Dartz's voice saying, _

"_I told you we'll meet again. Are you ready to leave your old life behind?"_

Raphael nodded, and a pathway of light formed, leading to the island. As Raphael walked down it, Dartz said, "Together, we'll rebuild a civilization."

_**End Flashback**_

"I don't know what lies you've been told, but no good can come from this plan," Yami said, with a frown.

"You won't be around to see how this plan will turn out," Raphael said, a frown visible on his face.

Yami drew a card. "It's my turn!"

Weevil sighed in relief. "Finally!" Weevil sighed in relief, only to be followed up by a smack on the head from Gabriel.

"I said I don't want to hear you. Watch the duel in silence," she shook her head, before watching the duel. **  
**  
"I activate the spell card, Five-Star Twilight! Since I have a level five monster on my field, it allows me to summon five new monsters!" Yami said, and five Kuribohs appeared on the field.

(Each Kuriboh brother ATK: 300)

The little different colored monsters stood in a row, making little kree noises.

"My cat coughed up scarier monsters," Raphael said sarcastically.

"Looks can be deceiving." Yami said, before pointing at his Kuribohs. "Now, my Kuribohs, combine to form Kuribabylon (ATK:1500)!"

"Then I play, Pump Up to double Kuribabylon ATK to 3000!" Yami said, pointing at Kuribabylon as it's attack was raised. "Then, I attack!"

"I activate Rescuer from The Grave," Raphael said, and spell card emerged from his graveyard.

"You can't play a card from your grave yard!" Yami protested.

Raphael seemed not fazed at all. "Rescuer from The Grave can only be activated from the grave yard."

Raphael's spell card repelled Kuribabylon's attack, turning it back into the five Kuribohs.

Raphael drew his two cards, before setting two cards face-down. "I activate the spell card, Purity of the Cemetery. This card inflicts 100 damage each turn for every monster in your graveyard, and remains in play as there were no monsters in my graveyard."

Gabriel mentally laughed.

"I have no intention of playing The Seal of Orichalcos," Raphael said, and Gabriel's eyes widened at that.

"But your fate is still sealed. You'll lose your own soul by your own doing." Raphael said, with a small smirk on his face.

Gabriel tilted her head. _'How will the Pharaoh's soul be sealed when Raph isn't going to play the seal?'_

"Guardian Grarl, attack his Kuriboh!" commanded Raphael, pointing at a pink Kuriboh. (Note: I don't remember the Kuribohs colors, so bear with me.)

"Not so fast, I activate Kuribohs' Star Defense!" Yami said, putting a card in the spell/trap cards zone. The Kuribohs hid safely behind a shiny star repelling Grarl's attack.

As the Kuribohs danced around happily Raphael said, "I'm not too worried if your defense is a pack of gerbils."

"The match is pretty even, I don't think anything exciting will happen," Weevil scoffed, before looking at Rex. "What do you think?"

"Well, I want to get closer," Rex said, trying to look for a way to get closer.

"Well, unless we jump, we're stuck on the other side of the chasm," Weevil said, adjusting his glasses.

"You know, you two are beginning to irritate me," Gabriel growled, crossing her arms while looking at them with a glare.

They sweat dropped, and shut their mouths.

Yami drew a card, losing 300 life points due to Raphael's Purity of The Cemetery.

**Yami: 2700  
Raphael: 4000**

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards," Yami said, drawing his cards. Yami smiled, "First, I activate Kuriboh Borthers effect, merging them into Kuribabylon, in order to tribute it to summon a stronger monster!" Yami added, raising a card above him. "I summon Dark Magician Girl (2000 ATK)!"

"She's too weak, My Guardian Grarl will crush her," Raphael said, crossing his arms.

"Then I bring forth, Eye of Timaeus and fuse it with Dark Magician Girl to create Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight (2600 ATK)!" Yami said, raising his hand up in the air as the Dark Magician Girl sat on the dragon, wearing knight clothes.

"I discard one card from my hand to destroy your monster!" Yami said, sending a card to the graveyard.

"I activate Self Tribute, by giving up 1000 life points, I can save my monster," Raphael said, his life points were down to 3000.

**Yami: 2700  
Raphael: 3000**

"Unlike you, I actually care about my cards. You discard yours as soon as a better card comes along," Raphael frowned at Yami, crossing his arms.

_'I hope Raph realizes that what I'm gonna do is a part of the plan.' _Gabriel thought to herself before inhaling for a shout. "The Pharaoh cares about his cards! You're just blinded to see that!" she shouted at Raphael.

Looking up at Gabby with a glare, he turned his attention back to the Pharaoh.

"Everyone in the world have darkness in their heart. But you're afraid to admit it. Deep down, you're evil," Raphael said, looking sternly at Yami.

"Explain yourself," Yami said.

"Ten thousand years ago, people lived in paradise, but then the ancient stone showed up—the stone of Orichalcos," Raphael said, holding up his amulet. "The stone unlocked the darkness that was buried in the hearts of mankind. Only a few were pure. A battle broke out between good and evil, and in the end, the evil side won."

"Whoever told you that lied. The only evil is the stone around your neck," Yami said, pointing at Raphael's amulet.

Raphael laughed. "The stone only shows them the truth."

"You're wrong-"

"And how would you know, your memories were erased. How do you know you weren't an evil Pharaoh?" Raphael said, cocking an eyebrow at the Pharaoh.

"It can't be. I don't remember much about my days as Pharaoh, but I know I once saved mankind," protested Yami, looking horridly at Raphael.

"The people you saved were evil. Your heart is dark, and that's what I'm about to prove," Raphael said, drawing his two cards.

"I set one card face-down, and then I activate Exchange, which allows us to take one card from the other's hand. We both have only one card." Raphael said, walking over to Yami as Yami was doing the same.

The exchanged cards, and with a laugh Raphael went back to his place on the field.

Gabriel caught a glimpse of a green color on the card that Raphael gave to Yami, and that made her gasp. _'That's what Raph meant. The Pharaoh is going to play The Seal of Orichalcos!'_

Gabriel looked around noticing that Weevil and Rex weren't next to her. She shrugged and turned her attention back to the duel.

"I can't use this card!" shouted Yami as the stone around his neck began to glow. He grabbed the stone in his fist.

"You don't have to activate the card if you don't want to, but I have a feeling you will," said Raphael, a small smirk on his face, "It's your turn, Pharaoh."

Yami drew a card, losing 500 life points due to Purity of The Cemetery.

**Yami: 2200  
Raphael: 3000**

"Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, attack his Guardian Grarl!" Yami commanded.

"I activate Crystal Seal, sealing away your dragon in a crystal prison," said Raphael, a look of triumph on his face. "There's only one card in your hand that will free your dragon. Are you man enough to play it?" mocked Raphael, as Yami was struggling to play the seal.

* * *

On the opposite side of the valley, a set of hazel eyes was observing the duel.

"You're fate is sealed, Pharaoh," the person mumbled as a low chuckle emerged from their throat.

The figure placed their green helmet on their head, and mounted their green motorcycle.

* * *

_It looks like the Pharaoh is having a hard time, _Gabriel thought.

She couldn't help but get the feeling that she was being watched. She turned around, her sky blue eyes observing her surroundings, only to find no one.

She turned her attention back to the duel only to catch a glimpse of brown hair across the valley, heading into the forest.

Mounting her motorbike, she revved it up and took off towards the forest.

"I know that I felt someone watching me," she said to herself, looking for any signs of life in the forest. Hearing a motorcycle roar coming from the end of the forest, Gabriel sped up towards the source of the sound. Nearing the end of the forest, she stopped her motorbike. Looking around, she noticed a shadow of a person.

Gabriel jumped off her bike, and walked towards the figure. As she got closer, the figure made out to be a girl.

"Come out you coward," Gabriel called out.

The other girl walked confidently from the shadows. The girl had mid-length brown hair and hazel eyes; her outfit consisted of a green plaid mini skirt and a black tank top with neon green trim. Several gold and silver bands decorated her upper arms and she was wearing several rings on her fingers. To complete the look, she had green wedged converses.

It seemed that the other girl was older than Gabriel by 4 years at the least.

"I'm Skyler. Wanna duel?" the girl said, activating her duel disk.

Gabriel tilted her head. She couldn't help but notice her duel disk. It was the same shape and size of her Chaos duel disk. The only thing that was different was the color. It was a dark green.

"Erm, sure, why not?" Gabriel said, activating her duel disk.

"Let's duel!" they said in unison. Both of them drew five cards.

"I'll go first." Gabriel said. She drew one card and looked at it. Upon seeing the card, her face turned into a surprised expression.

_I can't use the seal...That will blow up my cover._

"I summon Shining Angel in attack mode (ATK: 1400)!" she said, putting the card on its respective zone.

A man with short blonde hair, wearing a white robe appeared on the field. There was a gold belt around his waist, and four huge wings on his back. He wore gold armbands on his arms.

"And that's the end of my turn." Gabriel stated, crossing her arms, looking at the other girl as she drew her card.

"My turn then," Skye said, before smiling at her card. "I summon Magical Exemplar in attack mode (ATK: 1700)."

Magical Exemplar was a fair lady, with black straight past-shoulder-length hair. She wore something like a gold crown on her forehead. She wore a green robe, the middle of it was blue and had strange symbols on it.

"For every spell card that either of us activate, my Exemplar gains two counters," explained Skye, with a small smirk on her face.

Gabriel huffed. "I don't care about your counters," she said, rolling her eyes, before looking at Skye with a childish grin. "There's a monster in my deck that will surely defeat you!"

"Arrogant," Skye said, rolling her eyes.

"It's not arrogance, it's called confidence!" Gabriel said defensively giving Skye a harsh glare.

Skye just laughed sarcastically. "Magical Exemplar, attack Shining Angel!" Skye commanded, and Exemplar obeyed. Exemplar flew over to Shining Angel and casted a spell on him, destroying him eventually.

**Gabriel: 3700  
Skyler: 4000**

"Alright! Here I go!" Gabriel looked down at the card that she just drew. "I set one monster face-down, and one card face down, and end my turn," Gabriel simply said.

"Hmm, you're not using your normal strategy, Gabby," she stated, looking at the facedown monster, cocking an eyebrow.

Skye drew a card and examined it. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your set card!" she declared, and smirked as she say Gabriel's Torrential Tribute being destroyed.

"And since I activated a spell card, Magical Exemplar gains two counters!" Skye grinned as she saw the grim look Gabriel was giving her.

"So what?" Gabriel said, crossing her arms. "Those stupid counters won't stop me."

Skye looked at Gabriel with a knowing smile. "Oh, did Gabby just insult my counters? Why don't you go ahead and play the Seal? You know you want to," Skye chuckled.

Gabriel shook her head. "I won't use the seal," Gabriel said, shaking her head. That was the truth; she wasn't going to activate The Seal of Orichalcos.

"Then you'll lose for sure." Skye grinned. "I remove two counters from my Exemplar to Special Summon Apprentice Magician (ATK: 400) from my hand!"

"You aren't going to attack?" Gabriel grinned.

"No."

Gabriel's eyes widened at that. "What?"

"I will summon a stronger monster, I tribute Apprentice Magician and Magical Exemplar to Tribute Summon Buster Blader (ATK: 2600)!" Skye said confidently, but Gabriel did not seem to be fazed by that.

Skye missed the mischievousness in Gabriel's eyes as her monster attacked her set monster.

There was a dust cloud where Buster Blader attacked the set monster.

**Gabriel: 3700  
Skyler: 3000**

"What?!" exclaimed Skye. The dust cleared, and there stood, with all its cuteness, Marshmallon.

Gabriel laughed. "Liked that move? Cause there's more!" she grinned.

Skye looked at her with a puzzled face. "Yesterday, you were angry and mad, and today you're bubbly as a little child? What gives?"

Gabriel frowned. "Because yesterday I was blin―Wait, How did you know?" Gabriel tilted her head, and Skye sweat dropped.

"Seriously? You just now got it?" Skye deadpanned. "I even mentioned for you to use the sacred Seal. That didn't give it away? I also just heard that Mai dueled some biker punk," she said, and that earned her a glare from Gabriel.

"I'm not a biker punk," she said, crossing her arms.

"Says the girl riding a motorcycle," Skye stated simply; looking Gabriel up and down. "Not to mention, the way you dress makes you look like a tom-boy."

Gabriel's eyes started to fill with anger. "I am not a tom-boy."

"Say what you want," Skye shrugged.

Just as Gabriel was about to draw her card, there was a loud explosion that came from the Valley. Whipping her head around, she saw a bright green light, slowly getting bigger, indicating that the seal was activated.

"Yes," Gabriel whispered, turning her head around to face Skyler once again. "Sorry to break it to you, but I gotta-" The moment her head had completely turned around, Skyler was no where in sight.

"Where did she go?" she asked herself, deactivating her duel disk. "I'll worry about her later. Time to go."

She got on her bike and rode towards the end of the cliff, where she was originally.

A big grin found its way on her face, but soon the grin turned into a frown as she saw Joey, Tristan and Duke arriving.

They saw her, and immediately ran to her. "What happened? How did Yugi get that card?!" they asked in unison, and Gabriel's frown hardened.

"The biker punk activated the magic card Exchange, he and the Pharaoh only had one cards in either hands, so they exchanged it," she explained, and their eyes widened.

"Does that biker punk realize that Yugi will win the duel?" Duke asked, and Gabriel shrugged.

"I don't think so, if he knew, he'd never give Yugi the seal," Gabriel said, returning her attention to the duel. "But the Pharoah forget the most important thing, Raphael has Guardians that protect him.

* * *

Once again, unknown to Gabriel, a familiar set of hazel eyes was watching the whole ordeal with Wheeler, his two companions, and Gabriel.

"Don't underestimate Raphael, little girl," Skye smirked, leaning against a tree atop of the cliff, overseeing all of Death Valley. "Raphael has more than just guardians to protect him."

"W'at else does Raph 'ave?" a voice said, appearing behind her.

Letting out a startled yelp, Skye quickly turned around only to become face to face with an upside down Valon.

"Valon, what the hell are you doing? You scared the living chiz out of me!" Skye glared at Valon.

Currently, the Australian was hanging upside down from a random tree branch.

"W'at? Dartz hasn't given me a mission, so I decided to watch my sister."

Skyler raised an eyebrow. "Sister? You mean Gabriel?"

"The one and only," he chuckled. "Now, w'at was that you were sayin' 'bout Raph and 'is guardians?"

"Nothing. Now why are you really here?" She cocked an eyebrow, not really believing that he came to watch Gabriel.

"I already told ya, ta watch Gabby-"

"You do know she betrayed us, right?"

"Nah," Valon replied, shaking his head. "She's following Raph's plan."

"Hmm? Plan?"

"Indeed. Ask Raphael yaself if ya don't believe me." He shrugged.

Skyler was silent. "Your little sister has no idea what she's up against. She will just get hurt."

"W'at are ya talkin' about?"

"She's not one of us, Valon. Sure, she might have the Orichalcos, but can she really use it to her potential?" Skye looked at Valon firmly.

"Of course she can," Valon growled. "She's my little sis. And she succeeded by takin' the stone, meanin' she's worth it."

"Whatever," Skye said, rolling her eyes.

"Oi!" Valon said, as Skyler walked over to her bike.

"What Valon?"

"Do ya think ya could pick up some of my magazines and ice cream on yer way back ta the temple?"

The only thing that statement got him was a very large pine cone thrown at his face.

"Crikey!" he screamed as he fell off the branch, landing on his injured arm.

"I told you that you would get hurt," she said, a smirk on her face as she left a sprawled out Valon on the ground.

"Wait! Can you still pick up the magazines!?"

* * *

**Okay, chapter 6 is written, edited, and uploaded. Now, the last thing on the list is to type chapter 7. XD Yep, going to type it now. You know why? Cause I wuv vu guys! And Valon wuvs vu too! XD**

**Review please. Reviews gives me the energy to write!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lost Soul

**Yami: 600 **

**Raphael: 3000 **

"I activate the spell card, Hand Control. All I need to do is guess the card in your hand, and if I'm correct, then I activate it," Yami stated with a confident smile on his face, "And since the card in your hand is Necromancy, I am allowed to activate it!"

At this point, Joey, Tristan and Duke slid down the cliff to join Rex and Weevil on the chasm.

"What are you two doing here?"

"You just missed the best part of the duel!" Rex said, ignoring Joey's question with a grin on his face.

Joey snorted, and looked at the duel, completely ignoring the dino duelist.

"Necromancy allows me to bring back four monsters from my graveyard. I choose Big Shield Gardna, Berfomet, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, and Kuribabylon," the Pharaoh explained, watching as the monsters appeared on the field. "Next, I sacrifice Gazelle and Berfomet to summon Dark Magician!"

A magician clad in purple armor, wielding a teal staff appeared on the field. Covering his torso and shoulders were curved plates with sharp edges (2500/2000).

Dark Magician held his head in pain as the Orichalcos symbol appeared on his head. In an instant, a cruel smiled appeared on his face as he stood up straight (Dark Magician 2500+500=3000).

"Next, I separate Kuribabylon into the five Kuriboh brothers. Now, my monsters, feel the power of the Orichalcos!"

Big Shield Gardna (ATK: 100+500= 600)

The Kuribohs (ATK: 300+500= 800)

"Then I combine the power-upped Kuribohs to form Kuribabylon!" Yami smirked as Kuribabylon's attack points were raised to 4500.

"Wow! He summoned so many monsters all at once!" Weevil exclaimed, before looking at Rex, who nodded in agreement.

"The Seal of Orichalcos is really a powerful card," they said together.

Gabriel seemed a bit worried. _What will happen if Yami won?_

"It's all thanks to the Orichalcos," Yami said, with a dark smile on his face.

"You're wrong—the power comes from the darkness in you," Raphael said, shaking his head in disagreement.

"I don't care where this power came from. All that matters is it's mine now," Yami pointed his index finger at Raphael's Grarl. "Kuribabylon, attack Guardian Grarl!" Yami commanded, as Kuribabylon obeyed.

Raphael watched with a frown as his guardian was turned into pixels.

**Yami: 600**

**Raphael: 1500**

Since Grarl was in the graveyard, the spell card Purity of the Cemetery was also destroyed.

"I'm not done yet, I'll attack with Dark Magician!" Yami exclaimed, and Dark Magician obeyed his master.

"I activate Aid to the Doomed," Raphael exclaimed, sending two cards to the graveyard, stopping the magician's attack.

Yami noticed the frown on Raphael's face. "What? Are you jealous because The Seal of Orichalcos is on my side of the field now?" he asked, mocking Raphael.

* * *

A familiar person rode their green motorbike down the highway.

_That Gabby girl is a threat. I know that, _Skye thought bitterly. _She doesn't know what she is dealing with._

Skye's eyes widened when she realized that she had left before finding out the outcome of the duel. Making a sharp u-turn, she headed back; hoping for Raphael to win.

* * *

Raphael drew two cards to begin his turn. "I activate Monster Rebirth, which allows me to take one card from my graveyard, and place it in my deck," he explained .

"I destroyed that monster once, and I'll do it again," Yami stated, crossing his arms.

Raphael ignored him and continued with his turn. "I place one card face-down, and activate Swords of Revealing Light to stop you from attacking for three turns."

Gabriel mentally cheered.

* * *

Skye arrived back to where she was originally and it was no surprise that Valon was still there.

"Oh, ya came back, 'at was fast fo' sure!" he said, waving at Skye. "W'ere are the magazines?"

"I told you I wasn't getting them, idget."

Valon scowled, only for it to be replaced with a smirk. "The real question is, w'at ya doin' back so soon?"

"Just wanted to check on Raphael," she shrugged, looking at the duel with her arms crossed. A frown was on her face as she saw the summoned Catapult Turtle. "I want to make sure that he wins."

"So 'ow long do ya think it will take fo' Raph to make 'is move?" Valon asked, looking at the duel.

Skye shrugged, "Knowing Raphael, he has something already planned. And I'm sure the outcome of the duel will be his victory."

Valon nodded. "I knew 'at." he said, and tried to cross his arms, which made Skye chuckled slightly.

* * *

"I activate the trap card, Limit Tribute. This card limits both of us to sacrifice only one monster per turn," Raphael explained the card's effect and Yami frowned a little.

"I end my turn."

Raphael drew two cards, "I play Nightmare Binding which takes 800 points from Kuribabylon and adds them to my life points." he said as a faint beam of blue light appeared around him.

"With the power of the Orichalcos with me I can't be stopped," Yami said and drew a card.

He pointed at Dark Magician, "Now that he's useless, I sacrifice him using Catapult Turtle's effect to inflict damage to your life points equal to half of Dark Magicians attack."

**Raphael: 800**

**Yami: 600**

"Now that Dark Magician is in the graveyard, he's useful again." Yami said and smirked as Dark Magicians ATK rose to 2800.

_'That card has something weird about it. Yami doesn't play like this. Something isn't right._' Gabrielle thought with a frown on her face.

"Oi, Yugi! Snap out of it! You're not the Yugi I know!" Gabrielle shouted trying to wake Yami but to no avail.

"What have I done?" she muttered to herself.

Raphael drew two cards, "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

Yami drew a card, "I only have to destroy one card and this duel is over." he smirked, "And I choose Dark Magician Girl."

Dark Magician Girl looked at Yami with disbelief.

"Go on." Yami said and watched as Dark Magician Girl reluctantly climbed aboard the catapult, where she was launched toward Rafael.

"I activate Shrink! Reducing Dark Magicians Girl's attack to 1400!" he said and shielded himself with his arms as he was attacked.

**Raphael: 100**

**Yami: 600**

"You can't escape the Seal." Yami said as the Swords of Light disappeared.

"Look around the field, what have you done to your monsters? They were once pure spirits but now, they're evil shadows." Raphael said with some sympathy in his words.

He looked at his deck and drew two cards, he smiled, "I play Celestial Sword and Guardian Eatos!"

The sky was filled with lightning as Eatos appeared on the field. (ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2000)

Eatos picked up the Celestial Sword, "I activate its effect," Raphael said, "Guardian Eatos has the power to remove monsters from your graveyard and absorb their attack power."

Dark Magician emerged first from the graveyard, looking at Yami sadly. After her, Dark Magician, Big Shield Gardna, Gazelle, and Berfomet.

"You did this to your monsters, by selfishly sacrificing them for power," Raphael said with a glare at Yami.

Yami's monsters glared at him with anger.

"Please forgive me for what I've done to you." Yami begged but no avail.

Yami's monster flew to Eatos' sword and Eatos absorbed their attack power, making her ATK 10,000.

"Now attack!" Raphael commanded and Eatos obliged.

* * *

"Finally! 'e did his move!" Valon cheered, wincing in pain as he moved his arm.

Skye nodded to herself as the Seal shrank around Yami.

"Now I should leave. I've seen what I wanted to see."

"Oi! I need to ask you somethin'," Valon said, grabbing the attention of the brunette biker.

"What?"

"I think I know why you returned back 'ere," he stated, that smirk returning onto his face.

"I already said I came back-"

"Yea; to check on Raph. But I know the real reason behind it."

"…Enlighten me oh wise one," she sarcastically stated.

" I get the feeling that ya like 'im."

"What are you babbling about now, Aussie?"

"I ain't babbling 'bout nothin'," he said. "I'm just stating what I have been seeing."

"Which would be what?"

"You've got a crush on Raph!" he exclaimed.

"You're imagining things, Valon," she said as she got on her motorcycle and rode off.

"Don't fo'get the magazines!" he said and she just waved at him over her shoulder before leaving.

However, unknown to Skyler, a small blush on her face didn't go unnoticed by the Australian.

* * *

Gabrielle fell on her knees as she watched the end of the duel. _That's not good. Yami's gone? How did that happen?_ she asked herself before riding her motorcycle.

"I must tell the others," she said and left the scene before anyone noticed her.

Arriving at the motor-house she turned off the engine and got off.. She walked as slowly as possible, not wanting to face Téa or Mai.

She opened the door slowly, seeing that Téa and Mai were doing something on a laptop. She sighed entering the motor-house making her presence known, "I'm back." she said quietly.

They both looked up and Mai said, "Where have you been?"

She had to tell them, no matter how much she didn't want too. Gabrielle sighed once again, "Yugi lost his soul."

"What?!" they both asked with disbelief.

Gabrielle opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by a car honk.

The three went outside the motorhome and a look of relief washed over their faces.

"Yugi!" Téa said happily as she saw Yami riding on Rebecca's horse.

Gabrielle looked up with confusion, "Huh? I thought you lost. What happened?"

Mai seemed suspicious of something, "Is everything all right?" she asked.

Joey shook his head, "We've got a problem."

"I let everybody down, especially Yugi." Yami looked at the ground afraid to look at any of them.

Suddenly something clicked in Gabrielle's mind, "They weren't after Yugi's soul, they were after the Pharaoh's soul, that means they're coming back to take your soul," she said.

Joey looked at them, "If we want to rescue Yugi, we mustn't look back!" he said, encouraging them.

Mai looked at Gabrielle, "You know where is Dartz, right?"

Gabrielle looked around sheepishly, "Well, I don't where it is from here, but if we looked around we may cross a familiar place and I might know where he is," she admitted.

"Alright guys, we're going to find who Dartz is, and where he keeps all the souls!" Joey said and everyone cheered except Yami.

"That's what I've been saying since day one, but nobody listens," Duke muttered.

Tristan strangled him, "Stop thinking about yourself!"

"Stop it you two!" Gabrielle said, smacking each of them.

Gabrielle smiled to herself, _'Good to be back.'_

* * *

_Now the big question is, has Gabrielle really left Doma? Or this is a part of her plan?_

_Next chapter will be up soon I hope! -Grins-_


End file.
